


Who Am I?

by Shychick



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, F/M, Gyro & Fenton friendshipping, Gyro and Boyd as father and son, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, OC death, One-sided Fenro, Other, Revenge, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27891463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shychick/pseuds/Shychick
Summary: The episode 'Astro B.O.Y.D.' barely scratched the surface in explaining Gyro's pain. Oh no, his story goes so much deeper. But can having Boyd back in his life help him finally recover? Meanwhile, Dr. Akita breaks out of jail and is out for revenge. One-sided Fenro  only.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Remember Me This Way

_Gyro Gearloose was finally, for the first time in his life, truly happy…_

_But let’s back up a bit. It wasn’t that he didn’t know what true happiness_ looked like. _Far from it!_ _He had, after all, grown up with his oldest, dearest friend Serena- the only friend he had ever had. Serena was the only one who ever understood him, except for his mother. Gyro had known her since the fourth grade when she moved next door to him. Ever since their first meeting, the two were practically inseparable. Serena might not have exactly shared his utter passion for science and technology at first, let alone at the prodigy’s advanced level, but there was no denying the unexplainable bond they shared._

 _What made Serena so unusual was the fact that she was just so uncommonly kind and supportive. She was never weirded out by Gyro’s intelligence and interests; unlike nearly everyone else, including his own father, she simply_ got _him. She possessed a deep curiosity about this whole world of his, an absolutely genuine fascination that drove her further and further into it until both of them could have sworn that she had always naturally fit right in there and neither could imagine otherwise._

_Whenever they weren’t in school (where she always vehemently defended Gyro against bullies, even though she worried that her interference humiliated him even more; but for the most part, he was happy knowing how much she cared) or hanging out at her place (where her wonderful parents practically considered him family), they spent a lot of time far within the woods tucked behind their street. Safe in their spot under the same oak tree, they would tell each other their greatest secrets, dreams, and fears- such as how he couldn’t wait to leave home and forever get away from his hateful, tyrannical dad who had gotten even worse since his poor mother died of cancer, to become the world’s most renowned scientist whose inventions would make the world a better place, and to show that bastard and everybody else what he was really capable of. “I know you will, Gyro,” Serena would tell him, earnestness blazing in the pools of her sapphire-like eyes as she snuggled against him. “And I promise that I’ll always be there with you, no matter what.”_

_Eventually, her hard work and determination alongside Gyro paid off, and they were both accepted into the same prestigious university- Goosenheimer, located in Tokyolk, one of the most famous for its specialization in STEM._

_So, it wasn’t entirely true that Gyro Gearloose knew happiness for the first time at only this point in his life… it was just that now there was absolutely no compromise to his happiness. He knew he and Serena would always be together. He was finally, completely,_ free.

* * *

_Several things happened while Gyro worked towards his doctorate overseas. First- he proposed to Serena in their first year, and she had elatedly accepted. Although they originally agreed to get married after their education was complete, even such mature, logical folk as them were not immune to the wild combination of youth and love. The following May, over the highly anticipated weekend, they flew back to Duckburg where Serena’s family proudly attended their small wedding. Then back to Tokyolk for an amazing week-long honeymoon._

_Second- Gyro received a paid internship. His many articles published in a number of different science journals all over the world had attracted the attention of one Dr. Akita, Japan’s most prominent scientist and Gyro’s idol- particularly one paper regarding his theories on cybernetics. It was Dr. Akita who personally contacted Gyro, expressing a great desire to take this brilliant young man under his wing, an unbelievable honor that left Gyro reeling. If this led to a full-time career with Akita Labs, Int., as Dr. Akita had strongly implied…_

_On the night of that memorable occasion, Gyro and Serena celebrated. And it was that very night, their love burning more intensely than ever, that directly resulted in another meaningful change in their lives._

* * *

_Some weeks later, as Gyro was happily well into his thus-far-successful internship, he learned that he was going to be a father._

_Naturally, they were filled with a mix of joy and fear, as most new parents are. But Gyro was absolutely terrified, to say nothing of filled with vehement loathing for himself. “NO! What have I done?” he cried. “I’ve completely destroyed everything you’ve worked so hard for! I’ve ruined your life!” And what were they going to do for money now? Barely supressing a sob, he said with trembling hands in his face, “Oh, God… you should never have marr-”_

_“If you finish that sentence, Gyro Gearloose, I’ll never forgive you!” Serena told him. “I don’t regret a single thing, do you hear me? Don’t you dare do this to yourself! Did I or did I not make you a promise years ago, in the woods under our tree? And did I not promise you again on our wedding day when we spoke our own vows from the heart?” She took his hands, gripping them tightly. “You are my everything, Gyro. What we have, nothing can ever take away. Neither of us is alone, nor will we ever be. It’s like I always told you, there’s nothing we can’t do because we’re a team. I will never stop believing in you, in_ us _. Hasn’t that proven true all this time?”_

_Gyro released a long, soft breath, allowing the truth of her words to reach him. He just gazed into her eyes, neither of them saying anything, before at last pulling her into a deep embrace where they remained for several more minutes. Then, sitting down close together on the couch with their hands never leaving the other’s, he said quietly, “But Serena… what if I’m not a good dad? I’ve never known- I don’t know anything about-”_

_Serena knew what exactly what he was thinking. “Oh, Gy,” she murmured, stroking his face. “You may not have had any kind of a role-model to base your experience on, but I know you, and I know that you will be everything to our child that your dad never was to you. You are so much stronger than he ever gave you credit for- promise me you’ll never tell yourself otherwise or let anybody else! You’re a truly great man.”_

* * *

_The time flew by- Gyro with his work, Serena looking after the two-bedroom apartment they were renting since they first arrived and turning it into what they both saw as the nicest little place in all Tokyolk. When Gyro wasn’t busy at the lab, he spent every minute with Serena either at home or experiencing the city’s rich culture. Gyro was very happy that she had even made some friends, including two of the women living right in their building._

_Soon enough, it was time. Gyro got the call at the lab, and he wasted no time in hurrying to the hospital. One of Serena’s friends had driven her right there._

_It was hard to fathom, but Gyro almost didn’t think he loved Serena any more than he did when their egg finally hatched. Their son, the fruit of their love. Their little Tobio. He looked exactly like his mother._

_He was perfect. He was beautiful._

_“Welcome to the world, Tobio,” Gyro said softly, cradling him close to his overflowing heart._

* * *

_Even though it killed Gyro that he spent so much time away from his family, he knew that he was doing everything in his power to give them the best future he possibly could, as Serena always gently reminded him. That was why five o’clock could never come fast enough for him, when he would hurry straight home. Tobio seemed to love nothing more than when his father would come back to him, those precious windows to his soul positively sparkling like tiny sapphires- eyes which Gyro simply melted into- every time Gyro held him, and the child would sink against his chest with contented sighs while he tenderly stroked the back of his downy-soft head. Even when either parent didn’t have to rise in the late hours to tend to Tobio’s needs- Gyro always insisting on being the one to go- he would get up just to watch over Tobio as he peacefully slumbered in his crib, losing all track of time. It was practically torture for Gyro to give him that goodbye kiss in the mornings, especially how Tobio would even look up at him as if to say, “Why do you have to go?”_

_He could not get enough of his son. To share in every smile and laugh, to soothe every cry. “I can’t wait to watch you grow up. I swear you will never be alone.”_

_When Gyro wasn’t around, Serena recorded and documented as much of everything as she could so that he didn’t miss a moment._

_Finally, Gyro earned his doctorate and was officially hired by Dr. Akita. As proud as he was, it had nothing on the day of his wedding or Tobio’s birth. But then something strange happened. In the days and weeks after Gyro started his new career, Dr. Akita changed. At first he had been a good mentor, encouraging Gyro’s brilliance and singing his praises at every turn, treating him as every bit his equal- even asking after his family and expressing interest in the photos Gyro kept with him. Now, however, Akita’s manner gradually turned colder and_ colder _toward him. He stopped calling him by name, only referring to him as ‘Intern’, even though Gyro no longer was one. His patience was brittle, his words cruel and harsh, all the while demeaning Gyro’s hard work and ideas. This was like his father all over again. Nothing Gyro did anymore could please the man he once counted as his friend. None of it was fair. None of it was justified. It hurt him, gouging larger, messier chunks into his confidence. Before long, Gyro even came to think of himself as the lowly subordinate the canine saw him as. His performance suffered as a result, and he became submissive and jittery._

 _The sad fact was, Gyro still respected Dr. Akita. After all, he was still one of the most brilliant minds in the world. And so Gyro chose to stick with him, even though the pay certainly did not justify it either. If there was even a_ chance _to achieve greatness under him, like he always longed to… oh, he would prove himself yet, surely!_

_He shared none of this with Serena. As far as she was concerned, things couldn’t be going better. Whenever she caught on to something being wrong, Gyro assured her that he was just tired from the longer hours (sometimes even all-nighters) Akita had him working. When she pressed him about a raise, Gyro could only mentally beg his wife’s forgiveness for the lie he told her on more than one occasion- that government cutbacks made it difficult at the moment. “He’s got big plans for me though, you’ll see!” But in fact, Akita really told him, “Face it, intern. Without me, you are nothing. Do not delude yourself by thinking there is anything else out there for you.”_

_“P-please, sir… my family…”_

_“Yes, your family. They rely so much upon you, as you rely on me. Which is why you wouldn’t do anything to compromise your position here, I’m sure.”_

_“But- but I- y-yes, Dr. Akita.”_

_Money continued to grow tight, but somehow they managed, even if they lived from paycheck to paycheck. The only light in the young man’s life was Serena and Tobio. But it was worth it, all for them. He would die for them in a heartbeat. “You and your mother are the only ones who believe in me,” he would murmur to Tobio as the sleeping child calmly breathed and dreamed away, hopefully wonderful dreams. “Oh, I don’t know how you do it.”_

* * *

_Time flew, and Tobio grew so much. He proved an early walker and an early talker (his very first word was “Daddy”, causing both parents to cry with pride and joy). His memory and motor skills were quite developed for his age. He could repeat long scientific words back to Gyro, with little difficulty. He listened with perfect attentiveness, from Gyro’s lap, when he was read science articles aloud (and it seemed that he found them even more interesting than his own children’s books). Bright-eyed and super inquisitive, he possessed an insatiable thirst for knowledge great or small, eagerly soaking everything up like a sponge. It amused his parents to no end when the little guy would take and wear Gyro’s lab coat, a favorite game of his (and whenever Gyro’s glasses went missing, a smiling Gyro would know what was up, although he was quick to take them back to avoid hurting Tobio’s eyes)._

_While Tobio seemed to have inherited Gyro’s IQ, he also inherited his mother’s sheer kindness and warm, glowing spirit. The older he got, the more this proved true. Incredibly intuitive, he always knew just how his father was feeling and whenever he needed a hug. Tobio practically lived for hugs, and Gyro lived for his son’s hugs. “Tobio... my precious boy. I love you more than you will ever know,” Gyro would whisper through his tears._

* * *

_“Daddy, what’s wrong with Mommy?” Father and son sat in the waiting room of the hospital._

_“She’s very sick, Tobio.”_

_The five-year-old blinked. “Sick, how?”_

_“She- well, she’s very weak.” Gyro’s voice was heavy, strained with supressed tremors. The clock above their heads ticked maddeningly, as though taunting them._

_“But… she will get better, won’t she?”_

_“…I don’t know.” Although there was hesitation in his response, Gyro couldn’t lie to him about this. He and Serena had done their best to hide her degenerating condition from Tobio for several weeks, but when she collapsed at breakfast that morning, Gyro knew he needed to tread extra delicately. “But there’s something I absolutely can tell you, Tobio, and I want you to listen to me very carefully. Your mother loves you so, so much, and she_ always _will. Sometimes really bad things happen, but as long as we have the love of the ones closest to us, it will be ok… even if it takes some time. Your grandmother used to tell me that no matter how bad a storm is, or how long it lasts, the sun will break through in time. Because if there’s one thing in this world that lasts forever, it’s love.”_

_Tobio was silent for a moment, looking thoughtful. Finally, he looked to Gyro with that expression the scientist recognized so well. And Gyro immediately opened his arms to receive the embrace that Tobio might subconsciously have realized was his most meaningful yet._

_It was shortly after this that, when Gyro finished tucking Tobio into bed one night, he softly sang his own mother's old lullaby to him- which he and Serena had sung Tobio to sleep with every night- as he rested his hand on his son’s:_

When the day comes you can’t stay,

A part of you will never, ever go away

Your heart will stay.

I’ll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true:

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind.

And if you’re losing your way,

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way,

Remember me this way.

I don’t need eyes to see

The love you bring to me,

No matter where I go.

And I know that you’ll be there,

Forevermore a part of me,

You’re everywhere

I’ll always care.

I’ll make a wish for you

And hope it will come true:

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind.

And if you’re losing your way,

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way,

Remember me this way.

And I’ll be right behind your shoulder,

Watching you.

I’ll be standing by your side

In all you do.

And I won’t ever leave

Just as long you believe-

Just believe.

I’ll make a wish for you,

And hope it will come true:

That life will just be kind

To such a gentle mind.

And if you’re losing your way,

Think back on yesterday

Remember me this way,

Remember me this way.

* * *

_The years passed, and Gyro and Tobio helped each other to heal every step of the way, their bond only continuing to grow and thrive. They visited Serena’s grave each Sunday morning, and always with a bouquet of Casablanca roses on her birthday- her favorite flower._

_“Oh, Serena, you are so missed. Please give us your strength and help me to do right by our son,” Gyro always prayed to his rock, his angel, and his best friend.  
_

_Tobio continued to surpass Gyro’s greatest expectations. The second prodigy in the Gearloose family. He was the Robotics Club champ at his school, scored perfect marks in every single subject, and had the highest approval and favor of all his teachers. He was even very popular with his fellow students, and had quite the circle of friends, for which Gyro was so grateful. But Gyro strongly suspected that Tobio would be loved for his other qualities, alone- his bright, outgoing personality, enormous heart, love of life, and sheer modesty. He brought a smile to the faces of everyone he met, even the most stoic person. Serena’s old friends, who had shown them nothing but the deepest condolences and utmost support after her passing, had doted on Tobio since he was a baby._

_Whenever Gyro didn’t think he could be any prouder of Tobio, he always had a way of surprising him._

_“I’m going to be a great scientist just like you, Dad,” Tobio would say, beaming._

_“I know you will, Tobio, and so much better! For as long as I’ve been blessed to be your father, I’ve known that you’re meant for great things. And your mother is so very proud of you, too.”_

* * *

_Gyro felt guilty for never allowing Tobio to see where he worked. For as far back as he could remember, Tobio had begged his role-model for a visit. “I’m sorry, son, but Dr. Akita doesn’t like having children in the lab.” Oh, that excuse definitely held true enough… but the underlining reason was that he couldn’t bear to bring shame and dishonor on his son when he saw what a loser he really was. The idea of completely shattering Tobio’s dreams, even if they were sowed from the seeds of mere illusion, caused Gyro grief. But after Tobio’s excitement reached a crescendo when Gyro told him about their latest and greatest project in development- an advanced, powerful defense droid designed to keep Tokyolk safe- there was no saying no this time._

_Miraculously, Akita consented this time, albeit_ very _grudgingly- but_ only _for one day. Gyro was told, in no uncertain terms, that Tobio was to stay at Gyro’s work-station the entire time and not make a sound. Gyro assured his boss that he wouldn’t be any trouble in the slightest, adding- far from the first time- and that there was never a more intelligent, mature, self-reliant boy. “Thank you, Dr. Akita. You don’t know how much this means to him!”_

 _When Tobio accompanied Gyro to work the very next morning, his father made the introductions. But despite Gyro’s hopes that even Akita would be won over by him, the older man only responded to Tobio’s polite bow and chirp of “_ Konichiwa, _Akita-_ hakase _” with a fixed steely stare, producing a splinter in Gyro’s heart._

_After Akita gruffly imparted to Tobio the conditions of his visit (which Gyro had already explained to him), Gyro took him over to his station where he pointed out in great detail everything in the lab- the only kind of tour he was permitted. Tobio did not mind these restrictions; on the contrary, one would think he was at Disneyland. It was only when Dr. Akita barked over at Gyro to get to work that he reluctantly left his side. With an inward wince, Gyro was quick to take notice of his questioning expression regarding Akita’s tone._

_The time passed, and Gyro would regularly look over at his son, sending him a wave or a smile. As bad as he felt for him, it was a relief to see him still so happy and engaged. When Gyro’s lunch hour came, he spent it enjoying Tobio’s company and answering as many of his animated questions as he safely could without risking his job._

_Just having Tobio there… it was the best day Gyro ever had at work._

_But things took a turn for the worse in the afternoon. Tobio, who never took his sights off Gyro, observed him talking to Dr. Akita over a table of blueprints. Gyro’s voice was low and hesitant as he began to wring his hands, his eyes slightly averted, while Dr. Akita’s voice grew increasingly aggressive as he constantly interrupted him. The adults spoke in Japanese, which both Gyro and Tobio were fluent in. At last, he heard his father say: “But sir, with all due respect, I just don’t think we’ve thoroughly considered the ramifications. Surely a machine whose function is to keep the city a safer, more peaceful place has no need of such a deadly weapons system…”_

_To Tobio’s absolute horror, Dr. Akita suddenly shoved Gyro with such force that he fell against the wall, sharply banging his head and crumpling to the floor. A loud grunt flew out of him._

_“YOU ‘DON’T THINK’? And who said your job was to think, intern? You should know by now to keep your place and leave that to the real genius around here! I have more vision and ambition in my little finger than you’ve got in your entire body! That’s the problem with you- you’re WEAK, nothing but a blind fool!” He delivered a kick to his side for good measure before sneering down at the cowed, crestfallen employee and sarcastically adding, “I suppose you would design the robot to launch pies at enemies then, hmmm?”_

_As Gyro fumbled around for his fallen glasses, Tobio snapped out of his stunned stupor and charged to his side. “DAD!_ OTOU-SAN!” _He shielded him in a fiercely protective embrace, glaring at Akita with unwavering defiance and zero fear in his welling eyes. “LEAVE HIM ALONE! I won’t let you treat my dad this way! My dad is great, he’s amazing! He’s ten times the man you’ll ever be! I know YOU are nothing but a coward, because you’re a BULLY!” he shouted._

 _“Tobio…” Gyro pulled him close. “It’s ok, Tobio. It’s ok.” The throbbing in his head, ribs, and left arm which he had slightly twisted, was nothing on the super nova of amazement throughout his chest._ It’s Serena’s courage and strength he gets it from _, he thought._

_His grip on Tobio instinctively tightened; he was more than prepared to defend him from Akita if he had to. Oh, it was quite another thing when it came to his own child- no matter the cost._

_Gyro rubbed Tobio’s back, trying to soothe the emotional earthquake that rolled off him so intensely that he found himself slightly shaking too._

_At last Tobio let go, gazing sadly upon Gyro. “Dad…” He picked up his glasses and handed them over, then helped him up._

_Akita’s lips were curled into a smirk. “Quite the boy you’ve got there, intern. Nerves of steel, a strong sense of justice, and great fighting spirit! Maybe we should scrap the project and install him as the defender of Tokyolk instead!” Laughing, he walked away._

* * *

_“All righty, you can look now.”_

_Tobio opened his eyes, which immediately radiated shining joy at what they found outside the apartment complex. “Oh, WOW, Dad! A real automated car?” he exclaimed, already setting about checking out the sleek, shiny white vehicle. It was the perfect size for him, with plenty of room to still comfortably grow into. “You made this? Just for me?”_

_Gyro nodded, beaming at Tobio’s exuberance. “That’s right! This baby is programmed with an onboard map of the entire city, as you can see on the screen here. All you need to do is give it a voice-command, and it’ll take you anywhere you want to go! It rides amazingly smooth, too; you’ll swear you weren’t even touching the ground.”_

_“Oh, Dad,_ hontoni arigato gozaimasu!” _Tobio grabbed his papa in a hug._

_“You’re so welcome, buddy,” Gyro told him with a chuckle, affectionately ruffling the feathers on his head. “Happy ninth birthday! I know how much you’ve wanted a bike for so long, and since I can’t afford to buy one, I thought I’d do you one better.”_

_“Wait until my friends see this! Can I ride it to school and back?”_

_“Of course! Well, we’d both better get a move on if we don’t want to be late.” Gyro suddenly cleared his throat. “Er- listen, Tobio. I’ll be home late tonight, so don’t wait up.”_

_Tobio’s face fell. “Again? But that’s been all week now!”_

_“I know, but it can’t be helped.” Gyro sighed, knowing all-too-well where the conversation was headed._

_Tobio shook his head angrily. “Dad, why do you keep working for him? Mom wouldn’t want you to, either! He’s a monster!” he cried._

Because I love you, Tobio, _Gyro thought_. Because where would we be, otherwise? _Serena_ , _God rest her soul_ , _had given up everything for them when they were expecting Tobio. Gyro would be damned if he let her sacrifice be in vain._

_Gyro knelt down to Tobio’s level and put his hands on his shoulders. “Hey, c’mon now, birthday boy. You just let me worry about that, huh?” he said warmly._

_“But- but he’s no good for you! You don’t need him! Please, Dad, we can go anywhere in the whole world. There’s a better way, a better place! I'm scared that if you stay with him, something terrible's going to happen!"  
_

_Before the day was through, Gyro would dearly wish that he had listened to his son much, much sooner…_

* * *

_The silver-framed photograph of the Gearloose family was reluctantly returned to its place on his desk with care. Although he could easily lose himself in it for hours, which was usually hard not to, there was much work to be done. From underneath a separate set of blueprints for the prototype of a side-project he had been tinkering with- a little robot/light-bulb hybrid designed to eliminate work, ‘Lil Helper’ being its working name- he slid forward the plans for the droid's defense system. He was falling behind as it was, and if he didn’t make some real headway soon, Akita would not be pleased._

_A glance at his watch told him it was getting on to 3:30. Tobio should be home by now. He beamed to himself, picturing the boy gliding around the neighborhood in his new car, those peals of his thrilled laughter and whoops already ringing in Gyro’s ears like sweet music._

_The phone sounded, snapping him out of his reverie. He scooped up the receiver. “Good afternoon, Akita Labs. Dr. Gearloose speaking. How may I help you?”_

_“Gearloose-_ hakase _. This is your son Tobio’s school. I am afraid there’s been an accident.”_

* * *

_At the Tokyolk Children’s Hospital, Gyro knelt by Tobio’s bedside. An endless torrent of thick, hot tears gushed down his face, forming a sizable puddle on the sky-blue blankets. The incessant beeping of the vitals monitor cruelly mocked him._

_Tobio lay unconscious, the top of his head covered in bandages._

_Next to Gyro sat the yellow cap Tobio always wore. Some blood, still fresh, stained the inside where a few crimson-tinged feathers rested…_

_The scene of the wreckage- oh, God! To escape the raw memory that ferociously stabbed into his brain like a clear, clean butcher knife! He would never escape it. Despite the disastrous condition of the car, it could be salvaged after a great deal of work. But Gyro didn’t give a single damn about that, because its young passenger was much more fragile and far, far more valuable._

_He could still see his son’s small form crumpled amid the debris of glass and metal. He could still hear the sound of his own cracked voice screaming his son’s name to the heavens, while he cradled him against himself._

_Naturally, the big truck had gotten off with barely a scratch._

_What had happened? It was impossible! He had double, triple, quadruple-tested the thing before even thinking of letting Tobio near it, accounted for every possible scenario in his calculations, implemented various safety features. There were even seat belts installed, which he knew Tobio had used, but that hadn’t been sufficient either. No, there was no making excuses! Something obviously went very wrong, and if ever there was a more paramount testament to his utter incompetence, this was it._

_“You can’t take him from me, too. You can’t,” he prayed, clasping his hands together so tightly it was a wonder he didn’t pop a blood vessel. “He’s only a child, he’s INNOCENT- I’m the one who designed that wretched thing! Don’t let him pay for my mistakes! He’s all I have left! Please… spare him, I beg of You. Oh, I’ll do anything!”_

_“D-dad?”_

_Gyro jerked his head up to see Tobio stirring. “Tobio! Yes, my boy, Dad’s right here._ Shhh _, don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere,” he told him softly, caressing his bruised face. “It’s all right. Everything’s going to be all right.”_

_“Dad, will you do something for me?”_

_“Oh, Tobio, name it.”_

_“You know that cool robot you’re making? I want you to make it into a kid. Make it look like me… give it my name. Love it the way you always loved me.”_

_Gyro’s throat sharply hitched at the implication of his son’s words. An ice-cold hand seemed to wrench up inside him and grab at his heart. “Tobio, what are you-”_

_“Please, Dad. Promise me.” His voice was growing weaker._

_The next words were drawn out of Gyro with everything he had, floating in the air above father and son, binding and irreversible. “I promise,” he rasped, leaning in and gently touching his forehead against Tobio’s._

_Tobio smiled. His eyes began to droop. “Thank you, Dad. For everything. I love you…”_

_Minutes later, the long, still line on the vitals instrument would signal the last light to go out in Gyro’s world._

* * *

_Tobio was buried next to his mother._

_“Serena,” Gyro wept, “watch over our poor boy.”_

_But in the weeks to follow, while the rest of the city slept without a care, Gyro worked tirelessly._

_He had taken to practically living on coffee, making him alarmingly high-strung even during the day. But he was energized, able to focus with perfect clarity on what was important._

_If Akita was suspicious, he didn’t say anything. Gyro was careful to always take his redesigned schematics home with him at five in the morning, along with his actual progress, before freshening up and returning to the lab with his card-key by 8:00. Whenever Akita didn’t order him to work late (at little to no extra pay, as usual), he would simply pretend to leave at 4:30 before waiting until Akita was long gone and then rushing home to retrieve everything. However, he much preferred it when he was supposed to work later because since Akita still always left in the afternoon, there was even less chance of him getting caught. And, of course, weekends were easiest for him._

_His first order of business each night was disabling the security cameras._

_“Fear not, Tobio,” he would vow, looking toward the picture of his family, “I gave you my word. I won’t let it end this way! And with the most advanced defense system ever created, you’ll never be taken from me again.”_

_At long last came the most critical step. The robot lay before him on the table, perfectly assembled. Its eyes were closed, seemingly to be peacefully sleeping, awaiting the spark of life. Cables ran down its body, from head to foot._

_Gyro approached with a small jar. He opened the lid and inserted the tweezers to gingerly pluck out the tufts of feather, which were then inserted into an access panel on the terminal. At the push of a switch, the words ‘ **DNA sample received. Beginning transfer**.’ On the large monitor, hundreds and hundreds of images appeared._

_Tobio’s memories, up until and excluding the crash. Once the initial adjustment phase of the robot’s programming was completed, which Gyro calculated to be about a month, it would receive those memories._

_The robot became bathed in a soft, shimmery light of electric-blue. Gyro carefully watched the progress bar, eyes alight in hungry anticipation and impatience._

_30%_

My son will live again.

_50%_

We’ll pick up where we left off.

_70%_

We’ll finally be free from Akita.

_85%_

We’ll leave Tokyolk behind.

_90%_

Maybe we’ll go back to Duckburg.

_95%_

I’ll be able to provide him with a better life.

_100%_

And we’ll be happy. We’ll always be together.

_The robot’s eyes fluttered open like the delicate wings of a butterfly. Slowly, it rose into a sitting position…_

_Gyro’s breath trickled out in a quiet, quivering gasp. He had to grab onto the back of the computer chair to hold up his jellified legs. Dare he believe it?_

_The robot had noticed him. It turned in his direction, not yet smiling, but looking altogether thoughtful and curious._

_The choked beginnings of a wild laugh escaped Gyro. When he was sure he wouldn’t collapse, he started forward, then positively ran the rest of the short way._

_He touched a trembling hand to the boy’s face. He felt so real, just like Tobio. Even his breathing was warm and steady._

_“T-Tobio?”_

_“Hello, intern.”_

_Horrified, Gyro whirled around to face the vile source of That Voice. The fear of God was thundering through him, only on a far more potent scale than when he was usually confronted with that eerily-calm tone._

_His hand instinctively flew out and hit the tiny, obscure switch located at the nape of the boy’s neck. Immediately, it powered down, becoming essentially a lifeless doll. He wrapped his arms around him in a protective stance, much like he did the day Tobio had visited._

_“Did you really think I wouldn’t find out?” Akita strolled out of the shadows and into the light. “You thought you were rather clever to hack into the security system and disable all the cameras… or so you thought. But in all the time you’ve been here, you had no idea that they are specially programmed. They can only be truly shut down with a highly complex code, spoken with only my voice. I made the system virtually hack-proof. Anybody who tried to disable it using any other method would merely think they had succeeded. A true genius knows how to jealously guard their scientific secrets.”_

Oh nononononono, this was bad, this was so bad…

_“I’ve known for some time now,” Akita smoothly continued. “So, you’ve been stealing from me, intern? Using the resources and proprietary designs meant for the Project on your own personal whim? I must say I am impressed at your gall… and admittedly, a little hurt after all I’ve done for you over the years! You do realize what this means for you? All the evidence the authorities would need are right on the security tapes.”_

_Gyro’s career would be finished. But more to the point, he would go to prison for a very long time, his last promise to Tobio unfulfilled. His only chance at getting him back, gone forever._

_“I did what I had to do!” cried Gyro desperately. “You don’t understand! I did it for my son!”_

_But quite unexpectedly, Akita said, “Rest assured, intern, I’ve no intention of kicking you when you are down. After all, speaking of sons, you are like the one I never had. I believe we can put this matter behind us this time.”_

_“Sir?” Gyro wheezed, not quite daring to believe his good fortune._

_“Yes. Under one condition.”_

_“Anything!”_

_Akita walked straight up to the offline Tobio, examining it carefully. “Remarkable,” he whispered, almost to himself._

_After about a minute, he slowly turned back to Gyro. “You know, my boy, I do believe congratulations are in order.”_

_Gyro’s breathing become less tense, though he waited for the other shoe to drop._

_“Oh, yes, you have truly exceeded my expectations this time. Exemplary initiative. And now I can report to the Council of Science and Technology that production on the defense model is not only finished, but completed ahead of schedule.”_

_Gyro turned deathly pale, all-at-once understanding. He dropped to his knees with a noise between a gulp and a sob. “No… NO! Please, not that! I never created him to be a tool! Tobio’s my-”_

_Akita roughly backhanded Gyro. “And I never set out to create a state-of-the-art robot worth billions of yen just to appease the fantasy of one clearly unwell man! Whether you like it or not, the robot is property of Akita Labs! And ITS name is not Tobio- henceforth, it shall be known as_ 2-BO _.”_

_The older scientist’s tone adopted a far softer tone, losing none of its oily nature. “Come, come, intern,” he said. “I’m doing you a great kindness. Think about it. What you are trying to do is not healthy. You know that this machine can never really be your son. It can never replace what you’ve lost. No matter how much it looks like him, it will continuously find ways to disappoint you with the ugly, naked truth. For example, it will never grow up like any other real child. And when the day comes you can deny it no more, those old wounds you thought had closed will burst open again, more painful than ever. There can be only one. Trust me- it is better to leave the past where it lies.”_

But I created him to be just like Tobio, in personality, intelligence, and mannerisms, _Gyro wanted to cry out._ You didn’t see how clear and soulful his eyes are!

_Still, he said nothing. He couldn’t answer. Because Akita’s words rang with heart-piercing validity that simply could not be refuted, no matter how Gyro spun it. The cold, hard logic, which anyone in his profession worshipped as gospel, was there._

_The problem was, Gyro was a father first and a man of science second._

_Eternity seemed to pass as these two parts to himself waged war in his spirit, each never conceding the other an inch. It wasn’t until he was reminded of Akita’s condition, which broke no room for discussion, that favor swung toward the hand of logic and at last stuck- if he was in jail, he would never have anything to do with the robot at all. Tobio truly would be out of his life for good.  
_

_“Very well,” he decided heavily. An almighty shudder ripped through him. “Only, please, Dr. Akita, all I ask is for the opportunity to be in charge of all T-T- 2-BO’s testing and development. I’ll make sure h-_ it _is ready to carry out its function.”_

* * *

_For the second time in Gyro’s life, he officially welcomed his child into the world._

_“Am I a real boy?”_

_“Hmm-“ Gyro pretended to think it over, before quickly pulling him into a firm hug. “Definitely!”_

_But even though Gyro dared not refer to 2-BO as his son anymore- at least not around his superior- he was forced to at least try to make him see reason about 2-BO’s far deeper potential as a boy, as a living, feeling person with a heart of his own, instead of a mere tool._

_2-BO had been having difficulty adjusting to his purpose in life. “First-time jitters”, Gyro called them. It seemed he just didn’t have it in him to harm anybody, even in the name of protecting the city. He was the very personification of innocence._

_Needless to say, Akita had not been pleased with the little droid’s lack of progress, and he most certainly had not been pleased with Gyro’s sentimental excuses. It was a very short conversation, to say the least._

_Right after that conversation- and before 2-BO’s first month of activation was over- disaster would strike. 2-BO mysteriously malfunctioned, going on a deadly rampage._

_Akita fled, leaving 2-BO’s main creator to take the heat. Gyro was around long enough to witness one Inspector Tezuka manage to take out 2-BO. He was not around to know what happened to the machine after that, temporarily serving a period in jail until being cleared for lack of evidence that he had purposely programmed 2-BO to be a weapon of mass-destruction. As far as he knew, it had likely been destroyed, although he didn't think he could bear knowing for certain.  
_

_That was twice he had failed Tobio. Everything he touched, everything he created, ended in catastrophe._

_Dr. Gyro Gearloose spent the next twenty years rebuilding himself from scratch, during which time he would never be the same._

_And it would not be until twenty years later that 2-BO would miraculously come back into his life, bringing with him the truth. And with the truth, closure and hopefully healing…_

* * *

Gyro shot up in bed with a gasp, feathers sticky with perspiration.

His eyes, like the rest of his face, was damp. He realized a minute later that he had been crying.

That evening, he, Fenton, Huey, and Boyd had arrived back in Duckburg from their adventure in Tokyolk. Gyro had taken Boyd to his home, which he adamantly vowed to him would always be his. No longer would he be lost and alone. Things would be different from then on.

Speaking of Boyd, here he was now. “Dr. Gearloose?” he asked, opening his door and stepping partway inside. Gyro couldn't quite see him clearly, but the little parrot's tone registered concern. “Are you ok? You sounded distressed, further indicated by the abnormal acceleration of your heart-rate.”

Gyro nearly forgot that Boyd was programmed with senses- hearing included- greater than the average dog’s. “Oh, er- I’m fine, Boyd. Don’t worry about me. I guess I’ve just been dreaming,” he mumbled, switching on his bedside lamp and sliding on his glasses. “But how about you? Are you settling in ok?”

“Oh yes, thank you.” Boyd paused, staying where he was. “Dr. Gearloose, I understand when people experience traumatic dreams, talking them out can be therapeutic. Would you like me to… lend an ear?”

Sighing vehemently, Gyro said, “I appreciate the thought, Boyd, but I don’t think so. It’s- it’s complicated.”

“I see. Then… would you like me to stay with you for tonight?”

Gyro looked at him, taken aback by such a request, as well as deeply touched. “Yeah,” he at last whispered truthfully. He was almost equally caught off-guard by his own starkly uncharacteristic lack of pride, but found that he somehow didn’t care.

Boyd climbed in, and Gyro scooted over to make room. Boyd turned out the light.

“Dr. Gearloose?”

“Yes, Boyd?”

“May I also give you a hug?”

They settled down, feeling safe in other’s arms.

As Gyro drifted off back to sleep, he thought he heard bits of an old lullaby floating through the ether of his mind. He might have been dreaming, but if he was more awake, it would have given him a sizable shock.

_“Remember me this way,_

_Remember me this way..."_

Because if he wasn’t dreaming, then that meant only one thing.

Tobio’s memories- after years of lying dormant- were finally being triggered.


	2. Somewhere I Belong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seen mostly from Fenton's POV, we learn more about how Gyro's been adapting as a better leader to Team Science and as guardian to Boyd, and Fenton's secret feelings about Gyro. Gyro has a big announcement for Team Science regarding Boyd. Also, Tobio's programmed memories are rapidly returning to Boyd!

In all the time that Fenton worked under Dr. Gearloose, he had learned one significant fact about the man- he was _extremely_ proud. He never admitted to being wrong, nor did he ever apologize, nor was he one to express gratitude.

At least, not directly.

While Fenton hadn’t known him nearly as long as, say, Mr. McDuck, he could most certainly say he was familiar enough with him to pick up on his more subtle actions. And with Dr. Gearloose, actions spoke far louder than words. With him, it was the little things that counted- which, coming _from_ him, were not so little but rather significant.

His first observation of this was back when Dr. Gearloose had originally fired him for posting his proprietary Bulb Tech designs on the Internet (to this day, Fenton had never seen him lose it with him quite like that, and it was lucky that Mr. McDuck and Dewey were holding him back) with the honest intentions of crowdsourcing a solution to Dr. Gearloose’s inventions always turning evil. Right after that, Fenton was forced to hijack the top-secret, then-never-before-tested Project Blatherskite to save the lives of his mentor, Mr. McDuck, Dewey, and Mark Beaks (thus bringing about the birth of Gizmoduck). No fool, Dr. Gearloose had been quick to realize that Fenton was the one in the suit. But instead of reacting furiously again, he instead surprised Fenton- by not only taking him back, but by trusting him with the important task of assisting with all the testing and development of the prototype suit until it was out of beta. He’d claimed, in his dry, snarky manner, that the unpaid intern was just the idiot to help him make sure the armor was idiot-proof. What was more, Fenton would never forget Dr. Gearloose putting a hand on his shoulder as he delivered this validation- partly because the socially inept scientist was _never_ one to give or receive physical contact of any sort, and also because this simple gesture made it extra meaningful coming from him. (And Fenton would be lying to himself if he said that the touch didn’t generate a warm, fuzzy spark through his head.)

The second instance occurred after the second time Fenton got fired. This time, he got in trouble for- from Gyro’s short-sighted point-of-view- recklessly gallivanting around with HIS suit, HIS baby, completely misusing it, especially after accidentally blowing up a helicopter (the fact that Fenton had saved a man’s life from the explosion did nothing to deter Dr. Gearloose’s mindset either, since he had been responsible for the explosion in the first place; later, Fenton would half-jokingly wonder if he would’ve sang a different tune if he knew the near-victim was Mark Beaks and if Fenton _hadn’t_ saved him). After the whole Waddleduck fiasco, and Fenton getting injured trying to get the suit’s unstable core processor as far away from the city as possible before it overloaded, Dr. Gearloose had actually risked his funding and his career by telling a very impressed Mr. McDuck everything about Fenton and the suit… before taking him back as his part-time intern again, as well as begrudgingly gifting him with a new-and-improved suit so that he could protect Duckburg (hired as the city’s official protector, with pay, by Scrooge himself).

But the third and by far most meaningful time happened on their trip in Tokyolk. After risking his life by standing between an injured Gizmoduck and the rampaging 2-BO- and succeeding in overriding Dr. Akita’s programming by opening his heart to the poor little android and finally telling him what he so desperately longed to hear from him- Gyro admitted to Fenton that he was indeed once like him, and that if his own mentor had treated him with more respect, he might not have been so hopeless. But right when Fenton was thinking, _Ok, who are you and what have you done with Dr. Gearloose?_ Gyro gave him the biggest shock yet… he announced that “Dr. Crackshell-Cabrera” was hired full-time.

No more unpaid intern. _Partners_. _Scientific equals_. And sure, that wasn’t technically how a doctorate worked, but the tearful Fenton was too overjoyed to care! Gyro even let Fenton have his moment when he scooped him into a bear-hug of gratitude.

* * *

Ever since their adventure in Tokyolk- ever since 2-BO (who now happily identified as Boyd, Be Only Yourself Dude) came back into Gyro’s life- Fenton only continued to see a remarkable change in both their relationship and him as a person.

Not too long afterward, Fenton received his doctorate. Naturally, his m’ma was there at his graduation, as thrilled as could be. She looked even prouder than she did when he had learned, during the Moonlander invasion, that she knew of her son’s secret identity.

As Fenton finally took his gaze off his emotional mother for an instant, and just as he thought that the day couldn’t get any better, he suddenly caught sight of the last thing he ever imagined he would see.

 _There, in the front row- mere seats away from his m’ma- sat Dr. Gearloose._ Next to him sat Boyd.

Their eyes met, and Dr. Gearloose grinned up at Fenton, sending him a thumbs-up.

Afterward, he approached him with Boyd to congratulate him, and Fenton sputtered, “Dr. Gearloose- I don’t know what to- thank you so much for everyth-”

“Nonsense! You earned this, Fenton,” Dr. Gearloose told him, shaking his hand.

As it hit Fenton what he said, he added with a smile, “And that’s Gyro to you.”

Fenton could have cried. He was forcefully tempted to hug Gyro again, but suspected he wouldn’t really appreciate that.

He officially introduced Gyro and his m’ma to each other. The two had already sort of met once prior, at the big strategic meeting during the Moonlander invasion, where she made it clear to him that she would _not_ have him using her _pollito_ as a decoy. Not that she approved of him even before that, always dismissing him as the crackpot mad scientist so many saw him as whenever Fenton would speak so highly of him, but Gyro’s willingness to put him in danger that day cemented her dislike of him.

However, her attitude towards him had greatly improved ever since he promoted Fenton. Right now, Fenton was relieved to see that this was still the case in person.

“Officer Cabrera-”

“Please, that’s not necessary,” she lightly dismissed, “I’m not on duty.”

“Mrs. Cabrera,” continued Gyro agreeably, “I know you don’t need to hear it from me or anyone else, but this is one incredible son you’ve got here.”

She planted another huge kiss on Fenton’s cheek, causing him to blush. “That’s for sure.”

Fenton’s mother was then introduced to Boyd. It came as no surprise to Fenton that she became absolutely smitten by the lovable little guy.

No explanation was given that Boyd was cybernetic, and Fenton certainly would not take it upon himself to divulge that information. Most likely Gyro did not think it the time or place for such a complex revelation. In any case, it was hardly important; none of them- Gyro now included- let the fact that Boyd wasn’t flesh-and-blood define him. There was so much more to being real than mere labels. Thankfully, M’ma asked no questions about the details of their relationship.

“The two of you must come to dinner this Friday,” she insisted.

Gyro looked greatly startled at the invitation. “Wha- oh, well-”

But Fenton’s mother said firmly, “We won’t take no for an answer, will we, _pollito_?”

“You haven’t lived until you’ve had M’ma’s home-cooking!” insisted Fenton.

And Gyro, his beak slowly lifting into a genuine smile, stammered out his thanks and a promise that they would be there.

* * *

At work, things only continued to improve. Gyro learned to listen to Fenton, to take his ideas seriously. He seemed to truly value Fenton’s intellect and creativity, offering real feedback and even assistance on his own projects- projects that Gyro would normally have sneered at. And what was more incredible, Gyro somehow found it in himself to make his ego take a backseat as he welcomed collaboration on _his_ inventions. He even relocated Fenton’s workspace from the bathroom to an open spot right in the lab, without making a big deal out of it. They had finally become a team, what Fenton always dreamed of.

Aside from his sheer brilliance, one of the things that Fenton always admired about Gyro was his massive confidence, something that most people found insufferable. But Fenton… well, Fenton found it oddly attractive, along with his utter eccentricity. He couldn’t explain it. Gyro had so many unique quirks and traits that just made him, well, _him_. He was unlike anybody Fenton had ever known. And that was why Fenton always stuck with him, whereas anybody else would have quit their internship on the first day. Fenton was one to see the best in anybody, as much as his mother would call him hopelessly naïve and a pushover- one of the reasons she was so tough on him- and as much as it stung the way Gyro treated him, Fenton knew that his bark was worse than his bite. He never stopped looking up to him, his motivation to gain his respect never deterred. And however many times Fenton screwed up, Gyro kept giving him chance after chance for some reason, despite his disdainful attitude…

But now Fenton didn’t need to try so hard anymore.

* * *

Yes, it was quite apparent to Fenton what was happening to Gyro. Ever since Tokyolk, Fenton and Huey knew about the past that haunted him all this time. About why he had viewed Boyd the way he did. And thanks to Huey, everybody- Gyro, most importantly- had learned the truth behind what really went wrong with Boyd.

Fenton had been occupied trying to stop Boyd at the time, but from what Huey later told him… even Gyro at his angriest had nothing on his reaction upon discovering that the man who he once trusted had sabotaged his pride-and-joy, the child-like android he so obviously (based on the footage of Boyd’s core memory) cared about as a son. It sounded like the rage that erupted from him went way beyond a creator having their work stolen. It was righteous, _paternal_ wrath.

It wasn’t only for Fenton or even all the other innocent people Gyro risked himself for in trying to snap Boyd out of it, but equally for Boyd’s sake. Fenton could still hear the emotion in his voice when he pleaded with him, how his voice cracked when he declared him to be a “definitely real boy”; he could still see him dropping to his knees, holding Boyd close like he would never let him go again.

The truth brought Gyro the closure he craved for the last twenty years, and healing was already starting to follow. He and Boyd were back together where they both belonged. They _needed_ each other, a fact that could not be denied.

Since then, the boy became part of their little scientific family down in the lab. In fact, much to everybody’s amusement and Fenton’s delight, Boyd began calling him “Uncle Fenton” from almost the start. Fenton had originally been concerned that Lil’ Bulb would become jealous of Boyd, but Boyd’s ‘little brother’ got along with him very well, seeming to have no problem with all the attention Gyro gave him; it had even taken to perching atop his shoulder as it regularly did with Gyro.

Boyd’s presence was like a burst of sunshine on a cloudy day. His innocence, sweet disposition, outgoing personality, and great sense of curiosity… even his eyes, which had miraculously changed to a rich sapphire-blue since Gyro’s acceptance of him, were remarkably soulful in the way they sparkled. As for his smile, it was as pure as an angel’s. He was simply a joy to be around.

But nobody soaked up nor reacted more strongly to Boyd than Gyro. If Fenton didn’t know any better, he would swear that the man had been replaced by an alien imposter because he had never seen him so content, so _happy_. He smiled far more than Fenton had ever realized him capable of, and the first time he actually heard him laugh- as far removed as could be from the borderline-maniacal cackle he was occasionally prone to- was a sound he would never forget, music to his ears.

“Hey! There’s my little Be Only Yourself Dude!” Gyro would greet Boyd whenever the kid met up with him at the lab, straight from Junior Woodchuck meetings with Huey, sleepovers at McDuck Manor, or any other get-together with his new circle of friends. And Gyro would affectionately ruffle the feathers on his head, before engaging with him about whatever he’d been up to.

Gyro was never one to appreciate distractions of any kind when he was hard at work. Fenton had long since learned not to disturb him if it was an especially important project (unless it warranted his attention), while these days Gyro was learning to be more flexible and approachable. However, Boyd was the one person he would absolutely make an exception for. He was never too busy to answer any of his questions, give advice, or just give him a hug.

As an official member of what Boyd himself had christened ‘Team Science’ (“Say, I like it! Team Science, it is!” Gyro responded, chuckling), he proved invaluable. His own intelligence, knowledge, and passion for science and inventing rivalled Gyro’s, which Fenton found odd when he really thought about it, since he was programmed to be a real boy and a defense droid. Fenton could only suppose that Gyro had originally wanted his creation to be like him in at least that regard. Like father, like son? If that was the case, how much of it was based on ego and how much on potentially filling a void? Gyro certainly treated him like his own son since activation. And now that Boyd was part of his life again, it was absolutely clear that he was determined to make up for so much and to do right by him.

In fact, it went deeper than that. Gyro’s emotions and interactions with Boyd were so _natural_ that if Fenton didn’t know any better, he would swear Gyro had experience being a parent… not that such a thing was _entirely_ out of the question, since he never once brought up his family or anything about his personal life, but he was always one of the last people Fenton knew who would likely ever have children. He simply couldn’t see it. _Now_ , however…

Many a time, Gyro and Fenton would be poring over equations or blueprints with the boy genius at their side offering insightful input. On more than one occasion, that input had been precisely the answer they were looking for during particularly challenging sessions. “That’s my boy! A chip off the old block!” Gyro would crow, high-fiving him or lifting him up onto his shoulders.

The last time Gyro had returned to the lab from a presentation with Mr. McDuck and the Board was unlike any other. Normally, Fenton, Manny, and Lil Bulb were accustomed to him furiously raving about how those fools would rue the day they ever overlooked his genius, or some such rant, knowing full well that staying out of his way for the rest of the day was wisest. Only Lil Bulb was welcome near him then, and would always take its rightful place by its master as it sought to comfort him. But on this particular day, Gyro’s return was marked with an unusually somber air. Instead of cursing out the Board and storming off to drown his bitterness on the next big project, he completely lacked all traces of vanity, all self-assurance, with his heavy, downcast gaze, plodding steps, and arms limp. Such a display prompted some highly concerned stares from the others.

“Wouldn’t hear me out this time… didn’t even give me a chance. Oh, what do they want from me? I used the blathering cards!” he uttered in a barely audible voice that betrayed the sob choking him. “What- what am I doing? Why do I bother anymore?”

As Lil Bulb scampered off after him, Manny clopped out to Fenton, _Wow… so, that’s new._

“Yeah,” the Latino duck agreed, frowning. “Poor Gyro. I sure wish there was somethi-”

But Boyd had suddenly decided to hurry after Gyro too, before Fenton could tell him that he needed some space. Unintentionally beating Lil Bulb with the use of his rocket-powered feet, he touched down and threw himself around him with his biggest hug yet.

And Gyro did not hesitate to return it. Lil Bulb hung back, seeming to understand what its master required this time.

* * *

The love and pride reflected in Gyro’s eyes whenever he looked at Boyd, even from a distance, was undeniable. Yet, there were times when it would suddenly turn to something else entirely- profound sadness bordering on grief. It was a bizarre sight, but Fenton didn’t dare approach him about it. He surmised that Gyro blamed himself for how he had treated Boyd, nearly betrayed him, when the four of them were in Tokyolk.

One day Fenton was on his way up to the second level of the lab where Gyro’s work station was, with an update on what they were currently working on, when he overheard that which he instantly recognized as a private conversation.

Yet, he somehow couldn’t turn away, as much as he knew he ought to. He froze on the spot, three steps from the top.

“Dr. Gearloose, do you like machines better than people?”

A pause followed, and finally Gyro slowly answered, “Well, Boyd, to be perfectly honest… yes, I do.” His tone seemed to say, _Is it that obvious?_

Now it was Boyd’s turn to pause. “Is that the reason you like me? Because I’m a machine? Would you like me less, or not at all, if I were human?”

The uncertainty, the need for reassurance, the need to know the truth- the subtle fear that Boyd had horribly misunderstood his situation these past several weeks- all present in the child’s own tone was heartbreaking to Fenton. He leaned in further, tensely awaiting Gyro’s response.

“ _What_?” Gyro sounded not only horrified, but deeply pained. “Oh… oh, _Boyd_. _No_. No, no, no! Now, you listen to me, ok? Whether you’re cybernetic or human is not important to me! Because that’s _not_ what makes you _you_ , and I _love you_ for _who you are_ \- a truly wonderful, amazing, special boy, _my_ definitely real boy, who’s given my life new meaning.”

“You… you _love_ me?”

“Yes, Boyd! Don’t you forget it. And if you ever do need reminding, I’ll always be right here. Like I told you the day I took you home with me, you never have to worry about being alone again.”

Beaming, wiping away his tears with a sniffle, Fenton risked a peek. He saw Boyd sitting in Gyro’s lap, the two holding each other close.

“I love you too, Dr. Gearloose.”

Just as Fenton began to tiptoe back downstairs, he heard Boyd say, “Can I ask you something?”

“Anything, kiddo.”

“Well, I know I’m both a machine _and_ a person, but why do you generally prefer machines over people?”

And it was Gyro’s next answer that really threw Fenton for a loop.

“Because… because machines don’t leave you. Not like people do.”

Boyd said softly, “I’m never going anywhere either. I promise.”

An unexplainable, almost unnatural silence fell between them, compelling Fenton to sneak one more look. As he did, Gyro was saying while he urgently examined Boyd’s face, “Boyd? Boyd, what’s wrong?” For Boyd seemed frozen, as though his systems had locked up.

Almost as soon as it happened, he snapped out of it. Fenton quickly ducked before he was spotted by his colleague.

“Boyd, are you all right? You couldn’t have glitched. I completely restored your hard-drive, removing all traces of programming beyond your original!”

Boyd asked, looking up at his creator, “Dr. Gearloose… who’s Tobio?”

 _Wait, what?_ thought Fenton. _Did Boyd just access additional memories? But how can that be when Gyro personally-_

Gyro looked like he were about to faint. His eyes became like saucers, a wheezy, unsteady gasp escaping him.

* * *

The sight of Gyro slumped over his desk, sound asleep, was one of the most endearing things Fenton had ever seen.

As much of a night-owl and a workaholic as he was, sometimes spending all of 24/7 at the lab (although he hadn’t been doing that so much since adopting Boyd), it was rare that he would drop off during the day. So, it was a bit of a surprise to see him like this.

Fenton watched him for several seconds, his heart inflating with those familiar feelings that had only grown stronger over the past two months. He looked so incredibly peaceful, and the sound of his breathing and quiet snores reminded him of a cat purring.

The Latino duck hadn’t been able to lie to himself. He liked Gandra Dee a lot, but strictly as a friend. After that memorable (in more ways than one) first-and-only date with her that Huey and Webby set him up on, he hadn’t needed to think about it too hard to know who he really wanted after all. It was nice to meet somebody else with his passion for science, and he had been trying to be realistic and keep his options open at the time, but she was just no Gyro Gearloose. He didn’t know if he could ever care about anybody the way he did for him.

There was no way he would have dared confess himself to Gyro back before he hired him full-time. Heck, even though he treated him much better now, he still lacked the guts. If Fenton ended up blowing it and just making things horribly awkward between them, he didn’t think he could stand it; that would almost be worse than being rejected, because then he probably wouldn’t even have a (developing?) friendship to fall back on.

Pushing these anxious thoughts out of his head for the moment, Fenton found himself overcome with a desire to plant a kiss on his cheek…

But at the last minute, he lost all nerve and instead reached out to ever-so-gently give his shoulder a shake ( _I’d love to massage his shoulders, if he’d ever let me; he works way too hard._ ) “Hey, uh, Gyro?” The fact that they were on a first-name basis still seemed surreal.

Gyro was on his feet like a shot, proving Fenton’s hunch about him being a light sleeper correct. “ALIENS! THEY’VE FINALLY COME FOR MY SACRED TECHNOLOGY!”

“Um, Gyro-”

“YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! TO ARMS, MY FINE LEGION OF CLONES!”

“Gyro, it’s all right! It’s only me!” cried Fenton, having been nearly knocked down. He didn’t remind him that they already experienced one alien invasion, who had shown no interest in him or his tech.

Taking a deep breath, Gyro placed a calming hand over his chest and tiredly rubbed his eyes with the other. “Ah… right, of course,” he mumbled.

“I’m sorry I spooked you. I just wanted to know if you’d like to join me on my lunch hour.”

“Lunch hour? It’s-” A glance at the clock on the wall. “Oh, I might’ve lost track of time.”

“Exactly! If anybody needs a break right now, it’s you,” Fenton said.

Gyro folded his arms, lightly snorting. “Puh-lease! An intellectual giant of my caliber? When our latest blueprints for the Gizmosuit’s teleportation unit demand my undivided attention? Breaks are for the weak!”

With a teasing, slightly apologetic grin, he added gesturing toward Fenton, “ _Ahem_. Present company excluded, I suppose.”

“C’mon, Gyro!” Fenton wheedled. “I think you forget half the time that you are man, not machine! Get out of this stuffy lab, get some food into you!”

“Oh, quit being such a mother hen, Fenton. I’m good.” Gyro held up the cup noodles on his desk.

“So, take the rest with you and grab a coffee to go. It’s a gorgeous day, and I’m in the mood for a walk. You’ll thank me when you’re stretching your legs and getting some fresh air!”

Gyro rolled his eyes, looking half-irritated, half-amused. “I _said_ -”

“Ok, you’ve forced my hand. Either you come quietly, or Gizmoduck makes you go.”

Glaring at his former intern, Gyro growled, “You wouldn’t dare.”

“ _Blathering blathersk-_ ”

“Ok, ok, _ok_! Geeze, Crackshell-Cabrera, you’re crazy!”

The early afternoon sun radiated throughout all of Duckburg with its rejuvenating rays. Against a perfect azure backdrop, puffy clouds glided across like great kernels of popcorn, providing just the right amount of reprieve.

Fenton and Gyro crossed the bridge leading to and from the Bin. “I’ve never been much for leisurely strolls,” Gyro admitted with a shrug, “but it looks like you were right; it isn’t bad out.”

“Told you!” sang Fenton.

“Nobody likes a know-it-all, Fenton.”

“Said the pot to the kettle.”

“Shut up,” Gyro retorted, a partial smile playing around the edges of his beak.

Fenton laughed and changed the subject. “Gyro, I can’t tell you how excited I am about this newest addition to the Gizmosuit! What a time-saver this’ll be! With the teleportation module, I’ll now be able to arrive at the scene of a crime or emergency in an instant!”

There was a time when Gyro would have made a snarky comment like “And best of all, the sooner you’re through Gizmodorking around, the sooner you can get your tail-feathers back to work here.” But instead, he said, “Well, when you first came to me with the idea, I had my misgivings. I wasn’t sure how such a component would be compatible with your organic processor. Plus, there’s the issue of making sure you arrive precisely where you mean to instead of winding up, say, somewhere in St. Canard. But with the combined efforts of Team Science, the first working prototype might be ready as early as a couple of months from now.” He raised his cup of coffee in a salute before taking a sip. “I plan to make the announcement later this afternoon, so mum’s the word until then, got it?”

“That’s fantastic! Boyd will be thrilled to hear it, too!”

Gyro shot Fenton a sly, secretive look. “Speaking of Boyd, there’s another big piece of news I’ll have. Let’s just say that we’ve been discussing his future in great detail. He has some very important goals in mind that we both agree coincide well with his unique set of abilities. As his guardian, it would be remiss of me not to support him in his pursuits and provide guidance.”

_The alarm on the Gizmoduck armor had gone off, and Fenton was suited up and ready to roll._

_“Wait up, Uncle Fenton!” Boyd called, flying after him before he could reach the elevator._

_“And just where do you think you’re going, young man?” said a stern voice behind him._

_Boyd turned around to see Gyro standing there, arms folded in an uncompromising fashion. “Aw, Dr. Gearloose,” he complained. “Please? Just this once?”_

_“Absolutely not. We’ve been through this, Boyd. It’s too dangerous. You’re not ready!”_

_The small robot reluctantly landed, and looked pleadingly up at Gyro. “But you always say that. When will I be ready? I mean, you made me extremely durable with a whole defense system! Besides, it’s not like I’d be alone; Gizmoduck would be there.”_

_“That doesn’t mean you’re indestructible,” Gyro told him._

_Fenton felt bad for Boyd. Maybe Gyro was being a tad overprotective, but he knew better than to get involved with Boyd present. Besides, he was on a time crunch. “Sorry, buddy,” he said to him sympathetically. “I’ll tell you all about it when I get back.”_

_After Gizmoduck left, Boyd turned away from the elevator doors and said to Gyro, pouting slightly, “Dr. Gearloose, I always love hearing about Uncle Fenton’s adventures, but I just want to-”_

_Gyro knelt down to his level, placing both hands on his shoulders. “Look, Boyd, I know you think I’m being unfair. But it’s rough out there. Real life isn’t like those big-budget superhero movies you watch with your friends. Anything can happen. And I know you’ve been on your own for two whole decades, but miraculously, I just got you back. The truth is, if I ever lost you again-” He let out a great sigh. “I don’t know what I’d do!”_

_“Dr. Gearloose… I’ve been thinking a lot about my life. About what I want to do and what I can do. I love being in the lab, I love being part of the team. I want to be a great scientist like you.”_

I want to be a great scientist like you… _The sentence reverberated through Gyro’s mind like the gong of a church bell, stirring something powerful and immensely bittersweet inside him. “Y- you want to-”_

_Suddenly, Boyd spaced out, repeating those same words as if to himself._

_“Boyd? Boyd!” Gyro shook him urgently._

_“But I also want to be a hero like Uncle Fenton,” Boyd went on a couple seconds later, seemingly unaware of his odd episode, and Gyro looked relieved though still shaken. Nonetheless, he made sure to pay close attention to what Boyd had to say. “Uncle Fenton told me how fulfilled he feels every single day, because he’s able to help society and contribute to others’ happiness as both a scientist and as a protector of the people. And I totally get it! That’s what I want too, the best of both worlds! The two of you are my heroes. Dr. Gearloose, please, try to understand.”_

_“Boyd…”_

_Needless to say, it would not be the end of the conversation._

“Oh, tell me now!” Fenton begged.

“You’re such a kid. My lips are sealed until three,” said Gyro smugly.

Fenton took a long drink of his own coffee, before suddenly saying, “You know, Gyro… I just have to say, you really are incredible with Boyd. And it couldn’t be clearer that a lot of love went into him, to say nothing of how much he truly looks up to you.”

It was apparent that Gyro had not been expecting Fenton to say that. He blinked, his mouth wordlessly opening and closing.

He slowly walked to the edge of the bridge, his gaze sweeping the horizon. “For the past twenty years until now,” he said at last, “Boyd’s been lost and all alone in this big, cruel world. I’ve examined his memories in great detail. He’s been reprogrammed, his systems overwritten, so many times that his hard-drive was like a plate of spaghetti before I finally fixed him for good. He’s had so many owners, been cruelly used and manipulated time and time again by those who’ve taken advantage of his innocence and naiveté, only to be eventually discarded like garbage… or sold off, same thing. For nearly all his life, he’s been treated like a slave, a fancy toy, a goldmine. Whenever he was on his own before ending up with the next scumbag, he would just wander the streets desperately looking for a friend. He’d stare into people’s windows in the evening, and see children with their own warm, loving parents.” His voice shook, thick with emotion. “He’s never been free to make his own choices, _never_! Not even with the last people, although they were far better than anybody else he’d been with; even if that couple’s son is a rotten little shit, they at least treated him like their very own… but still, somebody had _reprogrammed_ him to be a member of that family. He’s never had the chance to exercise the free will I originally gave him!”

 _You wanted so much better for him,_ Fenton thought sadly, coming over to join him. _Ever since Akita stole him from you, he’s known nothing but loneliness and pain. And… I’d bet anything that you have, too._

Gyro softly exhaled, eyes briefly closing. He sat down, letting his long legs dangle over, and continued, “Before we arrived back home after Tokyolk, I asked Boyd what he wanted to do. I told him that I would do everything I could to ensure he had a life of his own, make any arrangements he needed. I gave him my word that no matter what, I would be there for him from then on. He told me- he t-told me…” His breath hitched. “I didn’t even put it out there myself, because I knew I had no right after hurting him so badly… but Boyd actually said that he wanted to stay with me. He said he wanted us to always be together. I’d be lying through my teeth if I said I didn’t want the same more than anything, but I knew it was selfish and undeserving of me. But I wanted _him_ to choose, and he did, and most adamantly too! And as long as there is breath in my body, I’ll never let anybody hurt or control him ever again! Now at last, he can live like a real boy…

You don’t know how happy it makes me that he’s got such good friends. Scrooge’s nephews, the feisty pink girl, the shadow girl, the other girl who’s into paranormal phenomena… admittedly, the only reason I now remember Huey’s name is because he’s Boyd’s best friend- a title well deserved, I might add. He’s extremely brilliant and resourceful for his age, with a real head for science; heck, I’ve known that ever since he came up with the idea to substitute the suit’s old unstable core processor with your own brain. Most importantly, he believed in Boyd from the very start. And it was him who uncovered Boyd’s original core memory, revealing the truth… before I could-" He turned away. Fenton heard a stifled, shaky whimper as a shudder visibly jolted down him.

After a slight hesitation, Fenton carefully touched Gyro’s arm, and was relieved when he didn’t stiffen or pull away.

A moment of silence settled between them, during which time the two sat there looking out over the bay. Finally, Fenton gently spoke. “I’ve been meaning to also say- and I’ve said it to Manny- the way you are with Boyd, one would think you’ve actually raised kids before.”

No doubt about it. Behind Gyro’s glasses, those eyes morphed to the same glassy, haunted state they sometimes did when he watched Boyd. Even his pupils seemed to dilate.

_Oh, Gyro. What else happened to you? Does this have something to do with what you said to Boyd? Who left you?_

* * *

Needless to say, Gyro’s announcement had been received with great enthusiasm from everyone.

“Yes, well done, Team Science!” said Gyro proudly. He waited until he had their undivided attention again, before going on. “And now for the second item… Boyd, front-and-center.”

The little robot curiously joined him as ordered, perhaps wondering if he was in trouble. Not that he ever was, nor did Gyro particularly give that indication, but such was the natural reaction of a child when put on the spot.

With a hand on his shoulder, Gyro said, “After much deliberation, and with some help from Boyd, I have come to an important decision regarding his life.”

Boyd whipped his head up. “Dr. Gearloose?”

“I have decided, effective immediately-” Gyro gave a little pause for effect. “-That Gizmoduck is to take Boyd under his wing and train him.”

It was like a shockwave hit the group, all four of them staring first at Gyro then at each other. Seconds later, there was an eruption of pure astonishment and glee, even from the two inaudible members in their own way.

“Really?” Boyd cried. “Uncle Fenton’s going to teach me to be a real superhero like him?”

“That’s right, Boyd,” Gyro replied with a smile, as Lil Bulb hopped down from his hat and onto Boyd’s shoulder. “When you’re not in the lab or spending time with your friends, you’ll be accompanying him to get first-hand experience. Of course, you’re a kid, so we’ll have to make sure you don’t spread yourself too thin. We’ll work out the details another time.”

Boyd turned to Fenton, face positively aglow. “Uncle Fenton, this is so awesome! Wait until I tell Huey and the gang! I guess this means I’ll be your sidekick, huh?”

“You bet, kid!” Fenton said, high-fiving him. “Until the day you come into your own. Now Duckburg will _always_ have a protector!”

“You mean, take over for you someday? But Uncle Fenton, do you really think I could ever be as great as you?”

Gyro held up a finger. “Ah-bah-bah- _bah_! If I created you and Gizmoduck’s going to be mentoring you, then don’t for a moment think that you’re not destined for greatness.” He shared a grin with Fenton. “And more to the point, you’re full of limitless potential! You’re going to show the world what you’re made of as a super-genius and a superhero, and we’ll be with you every step of the w- wait, Boyd?”

But Boyd had momentarily spaced out again, right when Gyro told him that he was meant for great things. Fenton sent Gyro a concerned look, and he shook his head in an elusive way that said _It’s fine, don’t worry about it._

_Come on, Gyro, you’re not fooling me. This is happening more and more, isn’t it? You know what’s going on, don’t you?_

From its perch atop Boyd, Lil Bulb shrugged tiny arms at Fenton.

Almost as soon as it happened, not unlike the last time Fenton witnessed, Boyd snapped out of it. “Group hug!” he brightly declared.

“I’m down with that!” said Fenton, relieved but seriously wondering if he ought to approach Gyro about the matter in private.

He gestured to Gyro. “Oh, come on; bring in it!”

“Uh, heh- I don’t- I’m not-” But the formerly headless man-horse grabbed him into the fold, anyway.

When Fenton glanced at the lanky chicken, he saw that he was rolling his eyes but half-smiling.

“Thanks, Dad!” Boyd said.

Immediately, everyone took a step back, shocked at what they heard. But nobody appeared more shocked than Gyro himself.

“ _What_ -” Gyro swallowed, his voice raspy with a high-pitched twinge. “ _What did you call me_?”

Boyd covered his mouth, eyes wide. “Oh! I’m sorry, Dr. Gearloose! I don’t know why I said that!” He blinked. “I just- but it just- somehow felt… so _right_? Even totally familiar… what-”

But to the amazement of everyone, their team leader stared at Boyd like he was seeing him for the first time. Like he was a million miles away, witnessing a miracle. Thick tears spilled out from under his glasses. He trembled.

Falling to his knees, he held out his arms to Boyd. “Son…”

And Boyd, after only half a second of seeming uncertainty, hurried straight into them where he was enfolded into the most loving embrace any of them had ever seen. “ _Dad_!”

“ _Oh, my son_ ,” Gyro whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Yes, Tobio’s programmed memories are quickly returning to Boyd after sitting dormant for so many years… but just to be clear, Boyd does not think that he is the real Tobio, nor will he. However, we will see him very confused in the next chapter (not that he hasn’t been since it started happening, but I wanted this chapter to be from Fenton’s POV).  
> \- The title of this chapter is based on another song that I feel totally captures the relationship between Gyro and Boyd, both canon-wise and in my story. It's from a criminally obscure 80s sci-fi movie called "D.A.R.Y.L.", which is about a cybernetic boy who finds a family after years of being a government project. Seriously, look up the song 'Somewhere I Belong' by Teddy Pendergrass on YouTube!  
> \- I totally ship Fenro (and it’s my head-canon that Fenton totally is in love with Gyro), but for the sake of this story (which borrows from the whole Astro Boy lore), I made Gyro straight and gave him a wife in his past. And for the story to work, I made Gyro a bit older when he created 2-BO/Boyd than he likely was in the actual episode (if you remember in the first chapter, even though Gyro became officially employed with Akita after graduating and completing his internship, Akita only ever referred to him as ‘Intern’ as a means of demeaning him.)  
> \- I am heartbroken for several reasons: (1) Disney confirmed that season 3 is the last of the show. I think we were all hoping for one final season. (2) Season 3 has given Gyro the least amount of screen-time he’s ever had (and let’s face it, he was in way more episodes in the 80s series than in the reboot)! I’m just grateful for ‘Astro B.O.Y.D.’, which almost made up for that as far as I’m concerned. And even if that was the last we’ll see of him (because he hasn’t been in the show since then, and there’s like only five or six episodes left), then I’m happy they gave him a backstory and real character development! And (3)- the last episode we got, the one where Scrooge teams up with Santa to save Christmas and we finally learn why he hates him so much… while Boyd was not actually seen, it was confirmed that he is still living with the Drakes. BOOO! It was my headcanon that, and I was so hoping for, Boyd to be adopted by Gyro and become an official member of Team Science! COME ON, after the closure and character development they gave Gyro and the way he was obviously shown to care deeply about HIS robot ‘son’ and creation by the end, why wouldn’t he take him with him? Ooooh, Disney, you dropped the ball this time. If we don’t see one more episode with these two together (because you can’t tell me they never at least have anything to do with each other again) or even demonstrate his and Fenton’s new relationship… I. Will. Freaking. HURT SOMEBODY.


	3. Ghosts of Yesterday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boyd makes a startling discovery that leaves more questions than answers. Gyro battles with inner demons.

An endless canopy of stars graced the heavens like ever-present, vigilant guardians at their nightly posts, still and sure.

At the moment, they seemed to faithfully watch over two figures in particular, who lay outside their home gazing back up at them.

The cool touch of the lawn on the back of Gyro and Boyd’s necks was a pleasant contrast to the warm air. “They’re so amazing, aren’t they, Dad?” the boy murmured.

“That they are, Boyd,” Gyro genuinely agreed. “That they are.” His heart welled in sheer joy at the sound of Boyd calling him _Dad_ , just as it always did from the instant he first did so, and he could almost swear his love for him grew a little more with each time. It was a sound he could never, ever grow tired of. Nor would he the equal measure of joy in the sapphire pools of Boyd’s eyes whenever he would call him _son._

“It’s not a very logical observation,” said Boyd, hands tucked behind his head, “but the way the stars continuously twinkle and pulsate, it’s as though they’re communicating with us… even gently whispering to us.” He slightly turned to face Gyro, a smile playing on his beak. “Of course, maybe vocalization capabilities aren’t so farfetched, seeing as how stars do emit sound.”

Gyro knew that Boyd perfectly understood the scientific explanation behind that particular nature of stars ( _because Tobio did_ , he thought), but he was still forced at the last minute to choke down the emotional utterance rising in him- that _that’s precisely_ _what_ _Tobio used to say_.

Why did it shake him up so much? He had made Boyd to be exactly like Tobio, and ever since either fate or coincidence mercifully, miraculously granted him another chance to start over- another chance to _finally_ honor his poor, precious Tobio and keep his promise to him- all those ways in which Tobio continued to live on in Boyd only continued to heal Gyro a little more each day (even if it greatly pained him to look at the little android sometimes). But now that Boyd’s systems had been completely cleaned up of all but his original programming, the memories of Tobio’s that Gyro downloaded into him were resurfacing. Again- why should that trouble him so when it was what he intended for him, what his late child wanted?

Oh, but the answer did not truly elude him if he was honest with himself. But how could he admit it to himself and still face Boyd, who loved, admired, and trusted him as much as Tobio ever did? Which he knew he didn’t deserve in the first place, not after so horrifically failing the both of them ( _and failing Tobio twice_ ), but the irreparable damage the truth would surely do to Boyd… no, he needed to keep him in the dark for as long as he possibly could.

But Gyro couldn’t lie to him forever. It was all coming to him with greater and greater speed. He fully recognized how confused Boyd was with these alien, yet strangely familiar images he experienced, to say nothing of hurt by Gyro’s awkward refusal to talk about it. Hadn’t he told him he could speak with him about anything?

But which was the less destructive path for Boyd?

 _Oh, I don’t know what to do! Help me, Tobio, show me the way! Please…_ He stared deeply, achingly into those celestial bodies above.

“Dad?”

“Um?” Boyd’s concerned voice lifted him from his heavy musing.

“Are you ok?”

Gyro gave him the simplest version of the truth, which was no less pure. “As long as we’re together, Boyd.”

Shifting his weight in the grass, Boyd leaned against Gyro’s chest. “I feel the same way,” he told him earnestly. “I’ve missed you so much. All those years, what I always dreamed of most was that we’d find each other again. Every time I watched the stars, I’d make a wish-”

_(-For you_

_And hope it will come true)_

-“For that to happen someday. Even though my memories of you were fuzzy, I never forgot your face. Your kindness. Your hugs. And even though it was on a more subconscious level, I never forgot you telling me that I was a definitely real boy; but now I remember so clearly what that meant to me.” His hand found its way into Gyro’s. “And you know what? You haven’t changed.”

 _Oh, Boyd. You have no idea. I couldn’t be any further from the man I used to be. You saw a taste of it when we were first reunited! How can you forgive me so easily? As much as I’m trying to be a better person, I can never take back years of regrets. And I can never take away the pain I heaped on you after everything you’ve already been through._ But Gyro said none of this, tearfully squeezing Boyd’s hand in response instead.

“Dad?”

“Yes, son?”

“I’m curious… I was made to be a defense drone. Why did you give me the form of a boy?” Boyd’s tone was highly curious, though it was obvious that this was something he’d been pondering for awhile.

 _Oh, no. Not this._ There was no way Gyro could answer without revealing precisely that which he sought to shield him from.

Finally, he said quietly, “Well, I had a very deep void I wanted- no, _needed_ to fill. I was lonely, Boyd. I knew that Akita wouldn’t approve of making you just like a real boy, but I didn’t care. I was desperate. I _pleaded_ with him to understand that you were far from a mere tool or experiment, but he had none of it. And he made it clear that if I ever tried to take you and get as far away from him as I could, we would both suffer for it- as far as he was concerned, you were his property. I didn’t give a damn about my career, but I knew that if I went to prison, I would never see you again and you would be entirely at Akita’s mercy with no voice to intercede.” He sat up and exhaled, running a hand over his face. “As cruel as he was, I could never have imagined he planned to use you for evil all along.”

Boyd said nothing, but also rose into a sitting position and tightened his own grip on Gyro’s hand, comforting him. A protective stillness emanated from them both as they cherished each other’s presence. Then, he asked, “Dad, what were you like when you were young?”

Gyro blinked, caught off-guard by the random question. “Oh? Well, that’s complicated. To be honest, if it weren’t for my mother and my dear friend Serena, I don’t know what I would have done. They were the only ones in the world who cared about me, who believed in me. My dream was to become the greatest scientist the world had ever known; all I ever wanted was to make a real difference. Ever since I was old enough to hold a wrench, I lived and breathed science, and thrived on inventing! Not long after I met Serena when we were only nine, she became utterly fascinated by my genius and my passion, and- well, I guess I rubbed off on her because she came to share in this whole world of mine,” he chuckled reflectively. Bracing himself with his hands, he leaned slightly back, his sights sky-bound again. “There was this one tree in the woods behind our street that we always sat under- our tree. Oh, we never carved our initials into it or anything like that, but it was always our own special spot where we would talk for hours on end. We told each other everything. Even today, I sometimes visit there…

After high-school, we got into the same university in Tokyolk. We married when I was still working on my internship under- under Akita. We knew we were still young, but we were so in love. After my internship was complete, Dr. Akita hired me full-time as his assistant. And Serena and I continued to be very, very happy together.”

“ _Mom_ … she died,” Boyd said suddenly. His tone was strangely flat, with a potent undercurrent of sadness. “Like Grandma, way before I was born.”

A strangled gasp burst from Gyro. “Boyd, please! You’re- you’re thinking too hard!”

Boyd shook his head and anxiously looked all about him, as if coming out of a trance. He faced his father and creator. “Dad,” he stammered, “what’s been going on with me? All these images I keep receiving, this strong feeling like what humans know as déjà vu … what does it mean? Why are you in so many of them? And now this woman who looks a lot like me- she was your wife, wasn't she? Who’s Tobio? It’s as though I’m seeing into another kid’s memories, but my own at the same time! Am I malfunctioning?”

It cut like a knife for Gyro to see him so frightened and helpless. For one agonizing moment, the truth reared up in his throat and latched onto his tongue. But the impending flood was somehow halted at the last possible second, and he said with as delicately as he could while facing him directly, “Boyd. Listen to me. I _promise_ there is nothing wrong with you. And there’s nothing to be afraid of. I’m so sorry for having been so unfair about this. But as hard as it is and as much as I know you hate to hear it, this is something that I can’t tell you just yet. When you are ready, you _will_ understand- I give you my word. All I ask is that you trust me until then.” He offered a warm, encouraging smile. “Do you think you can do that, pal?”

“Dewey told me,” said Boyd, after hesitating, “that families sometimes keep things from their kids, in order to protect them. Is that why you can’t say now?”

Sighing, Gyro nodded. “Yes, Boyd. That’s precisely why.”

Boyd smiled. “ _Otou-san_. For you, I’ll be patient. Thanks for helping me understand, at least a little.”

* * *

That night, Boyd didn’t enter into sleep-mode as he normally did.

Ten minutes after Gyro had gone to bed, Boyd amplified his superior hearing and immediately detected the steady rhythm of his dad’s snoring. Only then did he creep from the spare room Gyro had made up into his very own bedroom, and scurry down to Gyro’s.

He eased open the door, then tiptoed inside. Sparing a guilty glance over at Gyro, who slept facing away from him, he silently asked forgiveness for what he was about to do. Until now, Boyd never dreamed of disobeying him, but he couldn’t help himself. Strange secrets called out to him in deafening voices, mercilessly haunting him, until the temptation could be ignored no longer. As much as he truly did believe Gyro, and as much as he knew that he only had his best interests at heart, at the same time he felt so strongly that he was on the verge of unlocking something very, very important that concerned him.

Ignoring Gyro’s instructions that his closet was off-limits (which Boyd never thought to question), he hastily shut himself inside and activated the search-light function on his eyes, illuminating the tiny space just enough to see and read by. He looked around. Apparently, Gyro didn’t keep any tech or inventions in here- not that it mattered, since that wasn’t what he was after. What he sought was a clue, any clue. Like-

Like old photo albums! Perfect! On a shelf above the identical pants, green turtlenecks, and vests, over two dozen of these windows to the past filled one end to the other in two rows. He enhanced his lights, finding it interesting that not a speck of dust sat on them, indicating their regular access.

Boyd couldn’t reach them without using his rocket-feet, but thankfully they were quiet. He pulled out the first one. As with all the rest, its labeled spine told Boyd that they were arranged in chronological order, according to year and album count. This one was labelled **1990 – 1**.

For the next three hours, he sat on the floor of the closet, utterly transfixed in each page that held precious memories. A far younger Gyro and the same young woman from Boyd’s flashbacks- very pretty with an uncommonly kind face- who could only be his wife Serena. These included wedding photos and pictures of them enjoying themselves around the city of Tokyolk; in every one, they were radiant with happiness.

These shifted to shots of an egg, many of which contained the beaming couple. _Their egg,_ Boyd realized with substantial shock. _Dad had a child of his own, too!_

Baby pictures. Toddler pictures. Sometimes the young boy with bright blue eyes would be by himself, other times with one or both of his parents. There was such deep love brimming in each that Boyd would find himself fighting back sobs, yet he oddly couldn’t tell whether or not it was sadness he felt. He was especially emotional at the photos of his dad hugging or holding his biological son.

And that’s when it hit Boyd. This boy who was the spitting image of his mother was also the mirror image of him, features and all! _This has to be Tobio!_

More research was required. He continued to dive into album after album. Soon, another mystery cropped up. When Tobio appeared around approximately the age of five, his mom suddenly vanished. She would not appear in another single picture… and Boyd now understood why.

The albums continued until 1999. The bond between the two remaining family members remained profound, although Boyd could _feel_ her absence all throughout. There were also pictures of Tobio surrounded by friends and of him surrounded by school awards; he seemed to be a prodigy.

But why did the collection of photos just stop altogether? Where was Tobio today? Why did Gyro refuse to talk about him, or anything related to him? There were still so many questions.

Boyd replaced the last album when he heard his dad getting up. He switched off his eyes and dove behind the clothing, just in case, listening carefully. With relief, he heard him proceed into the living room. If he hurried back now, he’d be home free.

He could plainly detect the sound of the TV before he left the closet, even though the volume was low. As he eased into the hallway of the one-storey house, he wondered what his dad was doing awake at such an hour. The living room was en route to his bedroom, and curiosity prompted him to take a peek into the area illuminated only by the glow of the screen.

The back of the sofa prevented Boyd from seeing the TV. Silent as the grave, he peered out from behind it.

And immediately, he wished he hadn’t.

Because what his dad watched was a surreal extension of everything that had been captured in the photographs. Like a deer in headlights, Boyd couldn’t turn away. What made it twice as unsettling was his dad’s weeping, several minutes later.

* * *

_Sheer, unrelenting darkness. Bitterly cold. Both set Gyro’s teeth on edge and chilled him to his heart._

_“Hello?” he loudly stammered into the void, already practically curling in on himself with tremors. “Is anybody there?” He felt unreasonably like a child, lost and alone. “Please, h-h-help m-”_

_Squinting, he thought he could make out faint outlines in the near distance. Slowly, they came nearer and nearer. But they made not a sound, and he wasn’t quite able to let go of his apprehension. Were they friend or foe?_

_And_ they _shuffled in, surrounding Gyro in a fairly wide circle. Each of the faces were more than a welcome sight, and the overjoyed gasp on his lips-_

_-Died before it could get free, as did his spirit, at the hateful countenance worn by every single one._

_His mother approached first. “Your father was right about you all along,” she said. “You always were a sorry excuse for a son! Always full of foolish dreams and ambitions! Well, where did they get you, huh? I should have known you would never amount to anything. I wish I had realized this on my death-bed!”_

_“Mom? NO!” cried Gyro, his face twisting in agony._

_Next came Serena. “Because of you, I was forced to give up everything I worked years for alongside you!” she spat. “Like an idiot, I always stood by you and had faith in you! But you could barely support your family. What else did you have to show for anything you did? ONLY THE DEATH OF OUR SON!”_

_Gyro couldn’t respond, not even to beg her forgiveness. He knew he had no right to so much as look her in the face. All he could do was sob fervently._

_Now Tobio approached. “I looked up to you more than anyone in the world,” he said stonily. “I always thought you were somebody great. But you’re nothing but a failure. You built the automated car that killed me. You couldn’t keep your promise to me to even take care of Boyd! Not only did you let Akita corrupt him, you were so quick to give up on him! How can you still say you love me after what you did, say that you love either of us?”_

_The raw grief and guilt utterly consumed Gyro like acid. He wanted to die. But death was too good for him, the coward. He was worthy of every bit of suffering he was doled out in his life, and nothing else. He honestly couldn’t imagine hell itself being any worse._

_Although not present, the voice of Della Duck shrieked, “And here’s one more disaster you can add to your generous supply! You designed the rocket that deprived my kids of their mother for a whole decade! I never got to raise them, never knew a thing about them in all that time! Uncle Scrooge may have blamed himself, but you and I know who really deserves that honor, don’t we? Do you have any idea what it’s like to be deprived of your family, Screwloose?” She laughed cruelly. “Oh, wait. You do. Well, at least one of us got a happy ending… no thanks to your impossible-to-follow manual, stupid, impractical Gold Tech, and disgusting Oxy-Chew!”_

_Now it was Fenton’s turn. “I really am every bit the naïve, idealistic, weak simpleton that you once were,” he told him, smirking, “because I let you treat me like less than the dirt on your shoe for too long, eager for a meager scrap of recognition. You always undermined my hard work and brilliance, like Akita did with you- except that with you, it was actually earned! You couldn’t stand to have me around because I reminded you too much of yourself, of the man you grew to despise. You projected your own self-loathing onto me. Pathetic! You’re pathetic! Well, look who took the suit you were so damn confident would be your saving grace after a lifetime of screw-ups, and made it entirely my own! Face it, the Gizmosuit would’ve resulted in yet another catastrophe of epic proportions if it hadn’t been for Huey’s innovation. You’re no scientist! You’re NOTHING! You HAVE nothing!”_

_His dad suddenly materialized next to him out of thin air. “You should have died instead of her,” he snarled._

_Then his dad morphed into his former mentor. “No matter how you try to run, intern, you can never escape my shadow. Deep down, you know you are exactly like me, every bit as cold, ruthless, and mad for power. Do not delude yourself into believing you’ve learned to care about others, as long as you achieve your ambitions by any means necessary and to hell with anyone in your way!”_

_“I- I-”_

_The accusers tightly closed in on Gyro as he helplessly lay there trembling in the fetal position, pelting him with jeers and contempt. Their barrage of words overlapped, flying as thick and as furious and ripping into him as much as physical ammunition. And he neither resisted nor denied any of it._

“Gyro! Gyro, snap out of it!”

He only just heard the conclusion of an almighty scream wrenched from his innermost being, and wasn’t aware he’d hit the floor until he suddenly felt somebody helping him up.

Fenton gazed at him in earnest concern while he held onto his shoulder with a steadying hand. “What is it? What’s wrong?” he asked, tone soft but urgent.

Quickly shaking off the surface-level of it, which had about as much effect as prematurely tearing a bandage off a wound, Gyro forced a laugh he knew his colleague wouldn’t buy. “Wrong? Pfft! So I fell asleep at my desk again!” He brushed himself off and straightened his glasses. “I would hardly call that-”

“Gyro, I got back from training with Boyd and heard you crying out as soon as I stepped out of the elevator,” Fenton told him directly. “Look, I don’t want to pry-”

“Then _don’t_ ,” snapped Gyro, a touch of his old defensiveness flaring up.

The shame dropped into him a second before Fenton’s face registered hurt. He sighed. “I’m sorry, Fenton. Just- I’d appreciate it if you left it alone. It’s honestly nothing you need to concern yourself with.”

With an obviously less-than-satisfied nod, Fenton said, “Well, um- for what it’s worth, I am here for you.”

Gyro found himself slightly gaping. Clearing his throat, he gave a tiny smile and changed the subject. “Now, moving along to what’s important here- where is Boyd, anyway? How did his first day go?”

“Oh, he stopped off at the Bin cafe to grab a snack to go. I think I’ll let him give you the details.” Fenton grinned broadly. “He’s so excited! You should have seen him against those Beagle Boys! I’ve been teaching him that a good hero often needs to think on their feet. Be prepared for anything, I tell him! I also taught him about differentiating between the necessity of using minimal force and more excessive force; he’d been quite worried about that. But what instincts! And I tell you, Gyro, with his keen intellect and drive for justice, he’s a natural! You’d be so proud of him!”

Gyro beamed. “I already am,” he whispered.

Downstairs, the phone rang. Manny answered. _Gearloose Labs,_ he clopped.

He listened, then tapped out, _Dr. Gearloose, it’s for you. It’s Huey._

Arching an eyebrow, Gyro back called to the equine intern, “Tell him to call back later.”

_He says it’s urgent. It’s about a ‘Dr. Akita’._

After exchanging a foreboding look, both Gyro and Fenton were right there in no less than three seconds. Gyro snatched the receiver away from Manny, put Huey on speaker, and barked, “Huey, talk to me.”

“Dr Gearloose,” came the duckling’s anxious voice, “I was flicking through the channels and caught a report on GNN. Last night, Akita escaped from Tokyolk’s maximum-security prison.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GNN stands for Global News Network. Also, there's definitely a reason why Gyro is so terrified about Tobio's memories surfacing, but you'll find out later...
> 
> Next time- Boyd discusses everything with Huey and Fenton. And Akita returns!
> 
> Please don't forget to comment and subscribe if you're enjoying this story. It's SUPER encouraging!


	4. The Point of No Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A frightened and confused Boyd deals with the news that Akita broke out of jail, plus the full surfacing of Tobio's memories, and confides in the ones closest to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning- this chapter contains an ethnic slur, uttered by Mark Beaks regarding Fenton.
> 
> Don't forget to comment and subscribe!

“For the last time, we are _not_ telling Boyd!” Gyro was saying.

Fenton replied just as fervently, “Darn it, Gyro, we are going to talk about this! And I am telling you that the best way to protect him is to make him _aware_! Besides, he already knows something’s up; you know that as well as I do!”

It had been a week since they had gotten word of Akita’s break-out. Needless to say, the tension was thick. As much as the adults, along with Manny and Lil Bulb, tried to pretend that everything remained normal around Boyd, the little android proved as intuitive as ever. Although he had seemingly accepted them at their word that everything was fine, it quickly became obvious to everyone- based on his glances of uncertainty and pauses as though about to ask about it again- that he wasn’t fooled.

Naturally, Huey had been reluctantly sworn to silence too.

“Believe me, Boyd understands that adults sometimes don’t tell kids things for their own good,” said Gyro, crossing his arms. “As much as he may not like being kept in the dark, he’s very mature-”

“Of course he is! So why do you insist on treating him like a-”

“A child? Because he still is!”

Fenton exhaled. “And he always will be, Gyro. So, what are you proposing? Forevermore shield him from every hard truth and negative experience? You have to give kids more credit than that! And in Boyd’s case, he’s been through an awful lot as it is, and-”

 _Bam!_ Down came Gyro’s fist on the desk, disturbing a pencil and sending it rolling onto the floor. “Exactly!” he cried. “Blathering blatherskite, Fenton, it’s only recently that he’s gained a secure, stable life where he’s free and truly cared for. My first priority is keeping him safe and happy! If he knew that maniac who badly hurt him- _twice_ , I might add- is out there, he’d be terrified! Traumatized, even!”

“My point is, isn’t he a lot stronger than you realize?” countered Fenton. “And he’s never alone, not with so many people looking out for him. He’s got you, first and foremost! And all of Team Science. And the boys, Webby, Lena, Violet, Scrooge, Donald, Della, Mrs. Beakley, Launchpad… besides, part of Boyd’s training is to stay alert at all times, which applies to himself as well as others!” He added, knowing that Gyro would willingly listen to only Boyd recite all the rules of the organization to which he was a proud member, “And, as he would certainly say, a good Junior Woodchuck must always be prepared!”

The forceful clopping of Manny’s hoofs got the scientists’ attention. _If I may?_

Gyro said “No!” at the same time Fenton said “Yes.”

 _At the risk of getting fired, I have to agree with Fenton._ Despite Gyro’s clearly less-than-pleased expression, he made a stiff, grudging motion for the Headless Horseman to continue. _Wouldn’t it be more frightening, not to mention dangerous for Boyd if Akita just suddenly showed up in Duckburg without his knowledge?_

And next to him, Lil Bulb raised an arm in agreement.

Gyro’s shoulders slumped. He let out a deep sigh. “I won’t say you all don’t have extremely valid points, but-”

Just then, Fenton’s phone rang. Seeing Huey’s picture and number on the screen, he immediately answered. “What’s up, Huey?” He listened, and after a few seconds his beak split into a broad grin. “Hey, that’s fantastic! He must be so proud! What’s that?” His face suddenly fell, prompting a questioning eyebrow raise from Gyro. “I see… no, that’s a good point. Uh-huh… absolutely, I’ll tell Gyro immediately. No, we still can’t get him to see reason. Yeah, I know. Well, thanks, Huey.” He hung up.

 _“Well_?” Gyro demanded.

Fenton told him, “Boyd left the mall not long ago. While he was there, the gang caught a local report on the TV in the food court- apparently, Gizmoduck’s robot boy sidekick’s been getting a lot of attention lately.”

No slouch, Gyro instantly caught on. He pressed his hands to his shaking head. “No, no, no, no! I didn’t account for this! First the entire city will know about this unique, super advanced, sentient android, then the whole world! _Anybody_ with nefarious intentions will want Boyd in their clutches. If Akita didn’t suspect where he can find him- I mean, he knows _I’m_ from Duckburg- it’ll really be no secret now!”

He pounded the desk again with twice as much force. “ _Damnit_! _Damnit_!” Breathing heavily, he at last faced Fenton, eyes full of stony resolve. “There’s only one thing to do. I’m calling off this superhero business before it’s too late.”

“You can’t do that!” Fenton looked horrified. “Especially not without explaining why! Boyd would be heartbroken!”

“I’ll tell him the truth,” Gyro decided aloud, “but this one of his two future careers is done.”

“But-”

Gyro exploded, “ _Don’t tell me I’m being unfair or overprotective! Don’t you understand? I won’t lose my son again_!” He buried his face into his hands, trembling, and his next words were muffled and wracked with a sob. “I won’t…”

 _Oh, Gyro._ The Latino duck watched him sadly, helplessly.

Minutes ticked by until Gyro looked up and spoke again. “And yet, you’re right,” he said quietly, greatly surprising Fenton. His gaze swept toward the windows, practically penetrating the still, cold fathoms beyond. “You’re right. I can’t deprive him of his dream any more than I should hide this from him. I’ll tell him tonight.”

“Hi, everybody!” Boyd’s precious voice chirped as he entered the lab, visibly putting Gyro at ease. “Wait’ll you hear what’s happened!”

Gyro turned in his direction, beaming genuinely. He scooped him into a hug. “We heard! Huey phoned us. Looks like you’re starting to make a real name for yourself! I hope you’re not too tired of my saying this by now,” he teased, “but I am so proud of you!”

He then said to him, “Hey, tell you what. Let’s take the rest of the day off, just you and me. I need some quality time with my boy.”

“Good idea,” said Fenton. “We can work on the Gizmosuit’s teleportation unit tomorrow. In the meantime, I’ll take care of things here.”

Gyro nodded. He and Boyd headed back for the elevator.

“Bye, Team Science!" called Boyd.

* * *

Gyro and Boyd spent a very enjoyable few hours playing chess at a board game café that Boyd had been to with the others, throwing playfully competitive banter back and forth.

Boyd ended up winning two games out of three. Just like Tobio before him, who was in the Chess Club at his school, he was the only one who could ever beat Gyro. Serena had always been a pretty darn solid player herself (having “learned from the best”, she used to fondly say to him since their youth), and often came close to breaking his long-time victorious streak. But every one of them loved the challenge.

Thankfully, Boyd never experienced flashbacks whenever they played, and today seemed to be no exception. There didn’t seem to be any particular pattern behind the triggering of Tobio’s memories. Normally, Gyro’s scientific curiosity would have compelled him to look further into that, but he had been so eager to avoid the inevitable that he just couldn’t (he resigned himself to his promise to Boyd- and to himself- but absolutely not tonight; there was only so much he would burden him with at once).

After that, they stopped by a candy store, where Boyd chose lemon sour balls and Gyro got black licorice. Unlike Boyd, it took Gyro far less time to make up his mind, but the little guy seemed to enjoy examining all the varieties.

“Dad? I’m really glad you designed me to eat,” Boyd said, his bright eyes shining, as they walked down the street. He popped a lemon sour into his mouth and started to suck, practically shivering in delight at the intense flavor. “There’s so many awesome foods to experience, just like everything else in life! And I want to do it all!” He spread his arms and spun around. “I _love_ being a kid! I’m so happy to be alive!”

Gyro smiled, a considerable lump forming in his throat. “And I am happier than I can say to hear that from you, Boyd,” he said.

A content silence settled between them for a few minutes, before Boyd suggested, “I’ll trade you one of my candies for yours.”

“Sure. Trust me, you’ll love this!” As soon as they did, both sharply grimaced.

“So _bitter_ …”

“Wow… that is sour,” Gyro remarked.

“Well,” said Boyd, laughing, “I know now that I hate black licorice. But I think I love sour candy!”

_Just like Tobio. Of course it’s no coincidence you picked that kind…_

Chuckling, Gyro said somewhat grudgingly, “I _suppose_ black licorice is an acquired taste. But I will never understand everyone’s dislike of it!”

“Don’t you think the world would be boring if everyone liked the same thing?” Boyd pointed out.

Gyro frowned, blinking. “Huh. Well, perhaps… but then, that’s just one of the benefits of clones of yourself.”

He ruffled Boyd’s hair. “But seriously, I wouldn’t take away your ability to make your own choices for _anything_ ,” he said earnestly.

A horribly familiar voice rang out like nails on a chalkboard. “Is that my number-one little dude Boyd?”

Gyro whipped around, venomous anger already coursing through him. His arms immediately wrapped around Boyd in a defensive embrace.

As for Boyd, he looked shocked and a little confused. “Mr. Beaks?”

“ _Pfft_! Why so formal, kiddo? Whatever happened to ‘Dad’?” The Big Tech mogul strolled right up to them like a narcissistic shark. A cool smirk edged around his lips as he regarded Gyro. “And what’re you doing with ol’ Screwloose?”

“I- Dr. Gearloose is my dad. He created me,” said Boyd quietly.

Mark let out a short, derisive laugh. “Uh, ok, I see what’s happening here. Obviously, you were kidnapped and reprogrammed by this wanna-be. Well, don’t you worry, buddy. Not your fault your little head’s been filled with a bunch of lies. Your real dad’s here now, and we can be a family again. I’ve been out of my mind searching for you!” He stated all this in a very unconvincing tone, spreading his arms toward Boyd.

“Save it, you manipulative hack,” Gyro snarled. “Boyd isn’t fooled by you. And you have some nerve even speaking to him after the way you _used_ him.”

“If by ‘used’, you mean loved unconditionally, then guilty as charged,” Mark replied, trying and failing to properly feign an offended demeanor. He faced Boyd. “After all, who plucked him from the trash and gave him his very own name? Who hung out with him everywhere? When were you there for the poor kid, Screwloose? And when did you ever invent anything that wasn’t as worthless or dangerously unstable as you?”

It took every ounce of the scientist’s willpower not to punch this creep out. His grip on the android child tightened.

“And who’s the one who’s gonna make him a _superstar, whaaat_?” crowed Mark, whipping out his phone and shoving it in front of Boyd. “Because look who’s been trending!”

On the screen was Boyd, helping Gizmoduck save the day.

“Like, who knew you had so many awesome abilities, little man?”

“Only his true father,” Gyro growled. Oh yes, the chicken was _not_ blind as to where this was leading. The white-hot rage continued to climb, practically paralyzing him.

Ignoring him, Mark went on, “Boyd, you were holding out on me before! But it’s cool; people totally eat the whole modesty junk right up, so more points in my- _your_ favor. I’m telling you, with me sponsoring you, you’ll be beloved by one-and-all! You’ll be bigger than Gizmoduck! And hey, even if the whole ‘helping people’ thing is more your speed than uber popularity-” He quickly rolled his eyes. “-That’s all good, too. Point is, together we’ll share your talents with the world so they’ll know who they can count on, am I right?”

“No,” Boyd said resolutely.

For a second or two, Mark was silent. Then he said slowly, the grin growing tight instead of leaving his face, “Heh… I’m sorry, call me crazy, but it _sounded_ like you told me n-”

“No,” repeated Boyd. “I have people in my life helping me reach my full potential. Those who _I_ know I can count on.”

Gyro smiled smugly at his hated rival. “Oh, didn’t we mention what his name stands for now?”

“Be Only Yourself, Dude,” Boyd filled in.

All pretenses of friendliness were abandoned at once. “ _Tch_ , whatever!” spat Mark. “I should’ve known the little robo-twerp would be every bit as ungrateful as that goody-goody spic!”

In a lightning-fast motion, Gyro snatched Mark’s phone out of his hand and furiously typed something.

“Hey, man, what the hell?” cried Mark, trying to grab it back but easily stopped by Boyd.

“I just announced on Facebeak that you dropped a certain slur,” said Gyro. “It’s probably gone viral as we speak.” He tossed the device back.

Mark checked, horrified. “NO! They’re talking about it on every social media platform and news site! I’m- I’m-”

“Hashtag-CANCELLED!” Gyro sang. He pointed a pair of finger-guns at Mark and went “ _Pew-pew-pew-pew_!”, which Boyd joined in on.

* * *

“Boyd, sit down. We need to talk,” Gyro told him shortly after they got home.

Boyd’s face nervously creased at the seriousness behind the adult’s tone. Having a seat on the couch, he asked, looking up at Gyro, “Did I do something wrong?”

“What? No, of course not.” Joining him, Gyro took a deep breath. “First of all, what I’m about to tell you,” he began, “is _not_ to frighten you, but rather, to give you a heads-up… just in case.” With a heavy sigh, he finished, “Boyd, last week, Akita broke out of jail.”

Boyd didn’t respond at first, but went wide-eyed. At last, he asked, “Then you really think he’s coming after me?”

“We can’t say for sure, but there’s definitely a good possibility,” answered Gyro reluctantly.

Again, Boyd went quiet, this time for significantly longer. Gyro could well imagine what was going through his mind.

Facing his knees, Boyd then said, “Ever since Tokyolk, my greatest fear has been that he’d find me again. If I could, I’d probably have nightmares about it. I almost destroyed the city and hurt innocent people… again. I hurt Uncle Fenton, and almost _killed_ him. I might’ve killed _you_ if you hadn’t gotten through to me.” His voice broke, and he anxiously rubbed at his arm. Gyro drew him close at once, feeling his heart break.

He went on, “I’ve talked to the guys about it. Lena told me that she went through a similar ordeal. Her aunt Magica used her for evil, as a slave to do her bidding, and Lena always dreamed of nothing more than just being free. Even though Magica can’t hurt her anymore, she still lived in fear of falling back under her control and turning evil again...” His voice started to grow steadier, and he lifted his head. “Until her friends helped her see that she was never evil to begin with. That she was her own unique person with her own life to live. And now, even though it was no less a painful experience, she’s no longer afraid of her and she no longer dwells on the past. She said the greatest power anybody can have over us is fear alone.”

“That is one wise friend you’ve got,” said Gyro softly. “Tell me, did it help?”

“I… think so. But- but I-”

And Gyro understood. “Boyd, listen. Of course it’s going to be hard for you at first, too. You’ve suffered greatly. But you know you’re also surrounded by a tremendous support network. Just take it one day at a time, ok? You are much stronger than you realize; that’s really what made you choose your own programming over Akita’s influence.” He added, “And know above all, son, that I would give my _life_ to keep you safe.”

“Dad….”

As if he read Gyro’s mind, he mumbled, “I guess I didn’t come to you about it because I didn’t want you to worry.”

“Oh, Boyd.” Gyro hugged him. “Hey, don’t ever let that stop you from talking to me about _anything_. Why, I’d worry more if you didn’t. I want to be there for you, no matter what. Do you promise me?”

“Yes, Dad.” Boyd raised a hand. “Junior Woodchuck’s honor.”

Gyro smiled back, before growing grave again. “The thing is, Boyd, there are so many out there who would do anything to try and get their hands on you. Some folks like Akita, who would use you as a weapon; some like Mark Beaks, for strictly superficial reasons. And given your history with people…” He shook his head. “Now that you’re in the spotlight, awareness of you will quickly spread.”

“If it helps you not to worry,” Boyd said suddenly, “I’ll give up on being a superhero.”

Gyro could only stare at him, stunned by this voluntary sacrifice. And he would be lying if he told himself that he wasn’t powerfully tempted to take him up on it…

But at the last minute, his mind was made up again. “No, son. I won’t take that away from you.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely. _But_ -“ And Gyro became stern. “-Effective immediately, you are not to go anywhere on your own. Only if you’re accompanied by myself, Fenton, a trusted adult in Mr. McDuck’s family, or your friends. Understood?”

Boyd nodded.

“All right. Now then, young man-” Gyro folded his arms, peering at him through his glasses. “I believe it’s your turn to tell me something. Like, _oh_ , more about that big project you’ve been working on, which you alluded to during our chess match?” He grinned.

“No way!” laughed Boyd. “That’s top-secret until the prototype’s finished. My lips are sealed!”

“Come on, no holding out on your dad!” Gyro grabbed him and began to deliver a light noogie.

“Hahaha, hey, no fair!”

Releasing him, Gyro said with a beam of pride, “My son’s very first invention…”

He stood up and hoisted Boyd onto his shoulders. “Look out, world, here comes the future Dr. Boyd Gearloose!”

As Gyro slipped his hat onto Boyd, Boyd said, “And maybe Huey and I will be colleagues, just like you and Uncle Fenton!”

* * *

That night, before accessing his sleep-mode, Boyd found himself staring at the little boy in the mirror.

“Who am I?” he whispered one minute, forty-five seconds later. Unlike humans, he was incapable of losing track of time; his inner chronometer prevented that.

And even though, unlike humans, he was normally incapable of ‘having a lot on his mind’ to the point of being overwhelmed or distracted, lately he somehow struggled with the automatic routine of perfectly organizing his thoughts- all received input and information- into neat, separate files to be instantly accessed whenever he wished. Instead, his mind was a maelstrom of chaos, including his emotions. He didn’t precisely know what it was to be claustrophobic, but the way everything closed in on him all-at-once…

Boyd could deal with it far easier when he was with his friends and family than when it was late and he was alone in the dark.

Now that he learned Akita was on the loose, it all seemed to finally reach a breaking point. He desperately wanted, _needed to_ retreat to the sanctuary of his dad’s loving arms where nothing could harm him and everything made sense. But he just couldn’t.

Because if he did, then he wouldn’t be able to hold back from telling him the truth…

That ever since he discovered the photo albums, and came upon the footage of the home movies his dad sobbed over, he ‘remembered’ _everything_. He knew everything.

Everything except what happened to Tobio.

“I’m sorry, Dad,” he said aloud. “I know I promised, but… well, I guess we’re both keeping this a secret for each other’s sake.”

Boyd’s artificial tear ducts activated for the first time since he’d been back with Gyro, and the geyser of fear and confusion came undone. It may have been merely water, but they were real tears to him. To muffle the sounds, he buried his face in his pillow.

* * *

“ _I can’t believe they killed off Iron Duck_!” Huey cried for the third time since the movie let out. Thankfully, being on the bridge over Duckburg Bay, he, Fenton, and Boyd were well out of earshot of anybody those last two times. Bad things happened to people who spoiled the ending of the second part of the last _Duckvengers_ movie.

“He went out like a true hero,” said Fenton solemnly, holding a fist to his heart.

Huey removed his cap and bowed his head. “A moment of silence for the world’s greatest superhero.” He quickly added, “From the Marsh Cinematic Universe, that is! And let us also observe a moment of silence for the MCU. A decade of greatness has reached its epic finale.”

After paying their respects, Huey and Fenton got into a half-joking debate over who had the bigger ego- Tony Stork or Gyro. Although both agreed it was definitely close, Fenton ended up going with Tony while Huey decided on Gyro. When they turned to Boyd for the final vote that would settle it, they both simultaneously realized- with a shared look of concern- how downcast he was.

“Is it just me, or has he been unusually quiet today?” Huey said aside to Fenton.

“Yeah,” Fenton agreed. “And unless I miss my guess, it has to do with a lot more than the movie…”

Huey sighed. “You’re right. I should’ve known! We took Boyd out to help him get his mind off Akita, and I got so caught up in it myself that I’m the one who ended up forgetting. How did I earn my Sensitivity Badge? Some friend I am.”

“Don’t beat yourself up too badly. That makes two of us.” Fenton went over to Boyd and, kneeling to his level, said earnestly, “Don’t you worry, buddy. I _swear_ none of us will let that madman get anywhere near you. We’ve even made the rest of the Duck family aware of what’s going on. If he comes here, he’ll have to answer to everyone you know- all of whom have fought in the Shadow War _and_ an alien invasion!” Huey and the gang had told Boyd all about these events, as well as their other incredible adventures, much to the android’s amazement.

Boyd gave a small smile. “I know, Uncle Fenton. And that does make me safer. But…” He hesitated, then mumbled while averting his friends’ gaze, “There’s more.”

“You know you can tell us, right?” Huey placed his hand on Boyd’s shoulder.

Boyd hugged himself. “It’s- this has been all so much to process! It was hard before, but now… sometimes I feel like I’m headed for a cascade failure!”

He took a shuddering breath and told them everything, including what Gyro told him about his own childhood.

By the time he finished, Huey and Fenton positively gaped at him, then each other for several seconds. They had shared the same silent sentiments during the entire time Boyd was talking, but he didn’t notice their reaction until now.

“That’s why I can’t tell Dad. Something happened to me- I mean, Tobio. But I think I was originally created to… replace him.”

“That would explain why Gyro sometimes looks at you with such… grief,” whispered Fenton, as though mostly to himself.

Huey shook his head. “I can’t believe it.” His voice cracked. “He actually had a family… _had_ a family. That- that’s-” He swallowed, unable to find the words, but the look in his eyes spoke for each of them. “No _wonder_ he was always so… closed-off and unhinged. It goes so much deeper than what we learned in Tokyolk.”

“Yeah. I mean, if you lose every one of your loved ones like that and _don’t_ go crazy,” Fenton said heavily, “you’re not human. I- I can’t even imagine…”

“He loved his wife and son more than anything. They were his whole world, and the three of them were so happy together,” said Boyd, deeply reminiscent. “When he lost Mo- I mean, when he lost his wife, it took everything he had to be strong for Tobio who was only five at the time. They helped each other heal over the years. Tobio and Dr. Gearloose always shared a truly special bond.”

“Boyd,” Huey asked,” what’s the very last memory you have of Tobio’s?”

Boyd answered, “His ninth birthday. Dr. Gearloose surprised him with an automated car, operated by voice-commands. He drove it to school that morning… and the memories just cut off while he was on his way home at the end of the day.”

Fenton and Huey exchanged another look. “Do you think it was a crash?” Huey gasped.

“If so, then I’ll bet Gyro’s blamed himself ever since,” Fenton surmised. He uttered a Latin exclamation. “It all makes sense! For a long time, he’s lived with endless shame when he believed Boyd to be the first of his machines to go evil, but he would’ve counted that car as his first creation to just go horribly wrong at all.”

“What he did tell me was that he planned on secretly taking me and leaving Tokyolk, so that we could be together in peace,” Boyd said, the rich sapphire windows to his proverbial soul (was it possible that he even possessed a soul?) starting to overflow. “But Akita found out, and threatened him… and Dad couldn’t bear the thought of Akita tearing us apart, so he had no choice but to help him mold me into the perfect defense droid. Dad still tried to advocate for me until the end.”

“And, as we now know, that monster really had other plans for you,” murmured Huey. He pulled his best friend close to him, letting him cry against his shoulder.

Boyd was sandwiched in a hug by both of them, where he remained for five whole minutes. Eventually, his sobs subsided into soft hiccups. He couldn’t help, even then, but feel amazement at the amount of thought and care that had been poured into every detail of him. The robot formerly known as 2-BO was a living testimony to one man’s great mind.

A man who happened to be a desperate, grieving father.

When he could speak again, he said, “Am I… losing my mind? I have Tobio’s memories and exact personality. And my high intelligence isn’t just ‘cause I’m a robot, but because Tobio was a prodigy. I feel like I’m two people in one… except not even that, because essentially I _am_ Tobio! I always thought I was Boyd, but it’s like I suddenly woke up as Tobio and found myself in a robot body!”

He rushed on as Huey and Fenton regarded him with profound sympathy. “And if Dad programmed me with his memories, then why have they surfaced only now? Why is he so afraid of me having them?”

“Oh, Boyd…” Fenton said sadly.

“But what frightens me the most is that… what if it hurts Dad to be around me? What if I’m just a constant reminder of the real son he lost?”

Before either of them could even begin to craft an appropriate, meaningful response, Fenton’s phone rang.

“Manny, look, I’m going to call you b-” A pause. “What’s the matter? Wait, slow down, I can’t quite make out-”

He tan feathers paled, his pupils constricting. “ _No_ …”

“What’s wrong?” Huey demanded, the instant Fenton hung up.

“Akita was here. He broke into the lab and captured Gyro. He said that unless Boyd goes to him in Tokyolk in twenty-four hours, he’ll kill Gyro!”


	5. Caught!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gizmoduck, Huey, and Boyd race to save Gyro! But will Akita manage to get Boyd back under his control?

Boyd, Fenton, and Huey wasted no time getting back.

As soon as they returned, Manny told them how Gyro was studying the updated blueprints to the Gizmosuit’s new teleportation unit when Dr. Akita suddenly infiltrated the lab through the upper vents, just like Beaks did during Fenton and Gandra Dee’s date. And like Beaks, Akita had first managed to take out the seagull security drones.

 _It all happened so fast,_ Manny vehemently clopped, the intensity of his shame and fear coming through loud and clear. _Before any of us could even react, he used some kind of stun ray to take us all out with one blast. Then he grabbed Gyro and took off back the way he came, but not before leaving his ransom note._

With trembling hands, Fenton took the note from Lil Bulb, and read aloud, “2-BO, if you ever want to see Gearloose alive again, return home within twenty-four hours.”

“Home… he wants Boyd to go to him at his old lab! The place where it all started…” Huey realized.

Boyd was trembling. “ _Dad_ ,” he stammered hoarsely.

His face twisted in desperation as he cried out, hands balled into fists, “ _OTOU-SAN_! I’M COMING!”

“Boyd, wait!” Fenton grabbed him by the arm before he could take off. “Listen to me! This isn’t the way. You can’t just turn yourself over to Akita!”

“I don’t care!” Boyd shook his head, expelling the beginning of tears. “If he wants me, he can have me! All I care about is Dad!”

“Boyd, I care about your father as much as you do,” Fenton told him firmly, kneeling down and placing his hands on his shoulders, “and you must know as well as I do that this is _not_ what he would want!”

Boyd roughly pulled away. “You expect me to do _nothing_?”

“Of course not! What we need is a plan. Remember what I’ve taught you- there’s a time for thinking with your head and thinking with your gut. I know it’s not always an easy choice to make. But there is no way I’m letting you go alone, for a start. I’m- or rather, Gizmoduck- is coming with you.”

“And me!” insisted Huey.

But Fenton said, “Absolutely not, Huey! This is far too dangerous.”

“Are you kidding? First of all, Boyd is my best friend! Junior Woodchuck rule 17- look out for your fellow Woodchuck, no matter the cost! Besides, as a member of the Duck family, I’m no stranger to danger!”

And looking into Huey’s fiercely determined face, Fenton realized that arguing was not an option. Sighing, he nodded.

“All right. I’ve already got a plan.” Huey turned to Boyd. “If we could temporarily wire a recording module into your optical lens to transfer the real-time footage of everything you see onto a tablet, we would be able to not only keep an eye on you, but to strike at just the right time. I remember seeing a security camera right outside the lab, in the doorway, so Fenton and I will stay out of sight while you go inside.”

Fenton tapped his chin, considering. “All right,” he at last agreed. “And Boyd- I know it’s a lot to ask, but if you could try to keep Akita talking for as long as you can, it would give us a chance to come to the rescue before Akita’s any the wiser.” He smiled encouragingly at the parrot boy. “He should be no match for the combined might of Gizmoduck and the future hero of Duckburg!”

“I understand,” murmured Boyd.

Huey and Fenton shared a knowing look of sympathy. “It’s all going to be ok, Boyd,” Huey told him. “I promise.”

“Thanks, Huey,” Boyd said gratefully, sounding more confident.

“Let’s get to work,” said Fenton. _Akita, if you think you’re going to have Boyd back in your clutches, then think again! And if you hurt so much as a hair on Gyro’s head, I will mess. You. Up…_

* * *

“Not to fear,” Akita declared, watching his monitors in gleeful anticipation. “2-BO should arrive shortly. Then father and son can have a touching final reunion. You are thankful for my generosity, I am sure.” He faced his captive with a smirk.

Glaring viciously at Akita, Gyro was putting up a futile struggle against the thick ropes that bound him to the chair. A gag had been tightly fastened around his mouth.

“But where are my manners? No doubt you are wondering about your surroundings.” Akita gestured around them. “Welcome to Akita Labs 2.0. This is where I’ve been forced to reside ever since our friend Inspector Tezuka managed to stop 2-BO all those years ago. While not as spacious as my old lab, it’s served me well.” He approached Gyro. “I do hope you can forgive me for leaving you to suffer the blame back then. It was nothing personal, you understand.”

The gag was removed, and Gyro said venomously, “As much as I always despised you for that, I could hardly have expected otherwise. Not after the way you treated me. But believe me, that betrayal that caused the near-death of my reputation is now nothing- _nothing_ \- compared to what you did to Boyd! You robbed him of his free will and identity, forced him to be a tool to serve your mad, power-hungry agenda! An innocent child who deserved infinitely better! You don’t know what he’s been through since then, all because of you! Even now, he’s struggles with the trauma of everything.” As he spoke, his voice steadily rose with a lifetime of raw emotion come undone. He barely realized he was shaking. “And I swore that I would be there for him for the rest of my life; nothing, not even _you_ , will make me break my word!”

Akita chuckled darkly. “Ah, intern. You haven’t changed. Still as pathetically sentimental as ever. But ‘Boyd’… that’s new. Whatever happened to ‘Tobio’?”

“It was _his choice_ ,” retorted Gyro, the pride evident in his tone. “Boyd is true to himself now!”

“Ha! You are delusional, intern! 2-BO belongs to _me_.”

“ _Over my dead body_ ,” Gyro hissed, absolutely meaning it.

The canine’s sneer became even more pronounced. “If necessary. However, I doubt it will come to that. Why do you think you are here?”

He turned to the monitor again. “Yes, soon 2-BO will forget all about the foolish heroic spree it’s been on. It will gain notoriety the world over for a far grander purpose, and this time no force will be able to oppose me- not Tezuka, not your intern, not yourself.” After a pause, he added ironically, “How is your intern, anyway?”

“Dr. Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera was the greatest intern, and now _colleague_ , that I could ever ask for. As well as my best friend,” Gyro declared with all resolution. _I’m only sorry it took me so long to realize it._ With a bitter laugh, he added, “You know, lately I’ve been doing some hard re-examining of my life and myself. It would be so easy to entirely blame you for who I’ve become… but I would be lying if I said I didn’t choose to let the past rule me. Well, like Boyd, I’ve started over where I left off- where _he and I_ left off together. I’m putting it behind me!”

“A very bold dream. But you don’t appear to have grasped the situation yet, intern.”

“ _Don’t fucking call me that_! Mark my words, Akita, the soft-spoken pushover you knew is gone! I’m not afraid of you anymore!”

“Ah,” Akita smugly countered, drawing in close so that their faces were inches apart, “but I can still hurt you. Because I know what your greatest weakness still is. Oh, by all means though, continue with the amusing display of bravado until it finally becomes clear. I’m sure your wife and your _real_ son would be very proud.”

Gyro’s breath hitched in his throat. Blood pounded through his veins. “ _You d-d-dare_ \- _don’t y-you ever- DON’T YOU TALK ABOUT MY FAMILY_!” he roared. It seemed almost a wonder the blaze of hatred and fury didn’t burn the ropes right off him.

Pressing his advantage, the older scientist went on, “That was the trouble with you, intern. One is either a family man or a man of science. You had so much potential, but you let them get in the way. They were nothing but a distraction.”

“ _SHUT UP, SHUT UP_! _YOU LYING BASTARD_!”

Like with any body of glass, the initial crack had weakened the rest before spreading, inevitably causing a great shatter. Gyro was weeping intensely now. “You can’t do this. Please, I beg you! I’m at your mercy. Do whatever you want with me. I’ll do _anything_ if you’ll only leave Boyd alone. Let him be free! Oh, don’t take my boy from me again!” he croaked, tearfully meeting the other’s cold gaze. He was numb to the throbbing in his chafed wrists and ankles.

Akita’s hand clamped down on Gyro’s trembling shoulder. “Have no fear, old friend. As before, I wouldn’t dream of taking him away from you. When 2-BO is back at my side, I’ll need somebody competent to serve as technical support. I can think of no man better for the position than yourself. You will have the privilege of continuing to care for it forever, just as you wished… from _right here_.”

Gyro could only stare, a broken wheeze escaping him. Being Akita’s prisoner for life would be torture enough if it meant being separated from Boyd… but being forced to witness him back under Akita’s ruthless control each day, powerless to save him…

_Boyd, whatever you do, don’t come for me! You’ve got to stay away!_

“Face it. Now you’re both mine.”

* * *

Ten hours later, the group touched down in Tokyolk via the Sunchaser/Cloudslayer as night was falling. Della had wasted no time flying them straight there; being a parent herself, who had lost her family for an entire decade, she was determined that nobody close to them experience the kind of pain they all did; oh yes, she would proudly play her part in seeing to it that Boyd get his dad back, especially after they already lost each other once.

Gizmoduck, Huey, and Boyd hid around the corner of Akita Labs, down the street and mere steps away from the abandoned building.

“All right, Boyd, we’re all set up,” Gizoduck was saying while Huey brought up a screen on his tablet. “You’re connected now. We’ll be able to see through your eyes. Remember, we’re right behind you.”

“I’m not afraid,” Boyd boldly proclaimed, although the slight tremor in his words did not go unnoticed by the others.

Huey told him adamantly, “Don’t worry. You and your dad _will_ safely leave together.”

Boyd nodded. “I’m ready.”

His friends returned the nod, and the little android turned and set off toward the lab.

“Remember, don’t look back,” Gizmoduck murmured, watching him go.

Shaking his head in amazement, Huey commented, “He’s sure brave. I can only imagine how hard this is for him.”

“That’s just it, Huey,” said Gizmoduck. “This is _incredibly_ difficult for Boyd. But real bravery doesn’t come from simply charging into danger, but doing what needs to be done even while facing your greatest fears.”

Huey smiled up at him. “I’d say he learned from the best.”

On the monitor, they saw Boyd stepping into the lab. “Hello? Dr. Akita? I’m here,” he called, his voice echoing hollowly and eerily. It was obvious he was trying not to let his fear show.

As for the lab, it was every bit as dark and desolate as the last time they were there. Not a soul was around.

“Dad? Dad, where are you?” Boyd cried.

“Something’s not right…” Gizmoduck observed.

“Should we go after him now?” asked Huey, already preparing to do so.

“Stand down. Let’s just see.”

In the lab, a familiar presence- one which Boyd hoped never to hear again- made itself known over the intercom system, low and gravelly. _“2-BO. Welcome home. If you please, step ten paces ahead.”_

“What? What’s going on?” Huey demanded.

Boyd clenched his fists at his sides and proceeded to obey Akita’s instructions. A second after he finished, he began to descend down, down, _down_. All was darkness.

“He was standing on a platform! It looks like he’s headed underground!” Gizmoduck exclaimed. “This is calamitous! Catastrophic! Following him isn’t going to be easy now!”

Huey frowned. “I’ll bet that leads to some secret lair. I’ve seen enough movies in the Marsh Cinematic Universe to know that every evil scientist has one. That’s probably where he’s been hiding all these years!”

After what seemed like forever, the ride stopped. Boyd activated the searchlights in his eyes, illuminating a wide, seemingly endless tunnel yawning ahead of him.

He walked and walked, following Akita’s directions over the speakers above, down twist after turn.

“It must be an entire labyrinth running all beneath the city!” Gizmoduck realized.

“But where do they lead?”

“Well, in this case, hopefully to Gyro.”

“There’s only one thing to do. Take down the security camera, then get after him!”

“Agreed,” said Gizmoduck, “but not by force; it’ll look too suspicious. It’s not much better, but if we can remotely hack into his security system-”

“I’ll see what I can do!” Huey grinned. “Did Boyd mention we recently earned our badge for White Hat Hacking?”

Boyd eventually came to an electronic door. Before he could say anything, it automatically slid open, like a spider inviting a fly into its parlor.

“Come on, come on…” muttered Gizmoduck as they worked away at the string of code on the screen, while keeping a close eye on Boyd.

Boyd hurried inside, down a short corridor, and stepped into a fairly spacious, well-lit room. A variety of machinery and equipment met his sight. In the center stood a long table with a sheet draped over a form.

There was another door on the far-left! Boyd pushed the green button on its panel, granting him entry. He stepped right through, and was immediately greeted by a large computer stationed at the front of the slightly smaller room.

“ _Hmmph! Mmmph_!”

Boyd whipped his head around in the direction of the sound, and he could have sworn his stomach gave a somersault of pure joy and relief- at least, that was the only way he could describe this curious sensation that accompanied these emotions. “ _Dad_!”

“Gyro!” Huey and Gizmoduck cried at the same time. Partially obscured by shadow was Gyro, tied to a metal chair in the furthest corner. He seemed ok, at least physically…

But Gizoduck couldn’t help but notice how _destroyed_ he looked, emotionally and even mentally. _Oh, Gyro, what did he do to you?_

Suddenly, Huey exclaimed, “That’s it! His camera feeds are offline! Let’s go!” They hurried to the lab, the Junior Woodchuck still holding up the screen.

Boyd ran up to his dad and immediately removed the gag. “Oh, Dad, I was so scared! Are you all right?” he cried, hugging him tightly.

“Boyd,” Gyro gasped, once he could talk, “what were you thinking? You’ve got to get out of here, now!” He lovingly, protectively leaned his face against his son’s shoulder and face- the only kind of gesture he could make at the moment.

“Don’t worry, Dad! We’re leaving together!” Boyd cautiously whispered, already starting on the knots that bound his wrists behind him.

“No time! Boyd, as your father, I order you to run! Fly like the wind!”

Ignoring his pleas, Boyd said, “I can’t get these ropes loose. Hold very still, Dad.” He began powering up his lasers.

“Hello, 2-BO.” Akita practically oozed out beyond the pitch-black curtain of shadows directly behind them.

“Dr. Akita!” Boyd gulped, then threw himself in front of Gyro, shielding him.

“Boyd, fight him! Use whatever means necessary! Protect yourself with everything you have!” _Oh, God, what kind of father am I? I’m completely helpless to help my son!_

But before Boyd could do anything, a yell of pain erupted from Gyro. His shoulder was suddenly bleeding. A deep gouge had appeared out of nowhere.

“ _DAD_!”

“ _GYRO_!"

“We’ll never get there in time! Which way do we go?” shrieked Huey.

Akita held up a strange sort of blade. It was serrated and crackling with blue electricity. “This device works similar to a taser," he told them. "Only it doesn’t electrocute the target, but cuts them instead. If you don’t want your father sliced to bloody ribbons, 2-BO, I suggest you be a good boy and s _urrender_. _Now_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YES! The rest of season 3 resumes on the 22nd! And it's a Fenton episode (my second favorite character)! Hopefully, Gyro will show up; he's hardly been in this season at all (although I have to admit, 'Astro BOYD' made up for that on so many levels)!
> 
> Guys, PLEASE review this! I dunno if the fandom's just dead or what, but reviews and comments let me know if anybody's even reading.

**Author's Note:**

> \- ‘Astro Boyd’ is my absolute favorite episode of the reboot! Not only did it so prominently feature my boi Gyro- my favorite character- but it gave him a haunting backstory which actually explains why he was always such a jerk to Fenton, as well as possibly why he’s so arrogant and cold (I like to think he’s actually got very poor self-esteem from being treated very similarly by his own mentor, but his arrogance and aloofness is merely a cover to ‘protect’ himself)… plus, gave him AMAZING character development by the end, which made me both cheer and tear up. I’m also a huge fan of the Astro Boy manga and anime shows, which this episode affectionately and brilliantly parodied… seriously, major props to whoever’s responsible on the writing staff; they know their Astro Boy!  
> \- I have no idea what killed off my OC Serena. Maybe cancer, like Gyro’s mother, maybe not. I also realize she is a total Mary Sue, but whatever.  
> \- The song “Remember Me This Way” (which I named the first chapter) is by Jordan Hill, and the lyrics (although I only slightly edited them to better fit) SO suit the relationship between Gyro and Boyd, both in canon and in my story. Seriously, do yourself a favor and look it up on YouTube!  
> \- If Boy Meets World (thank you, Disney Plus) has taught me anything, it’s that childhood sweethearts can absolutely get married during their post-secondary years!  
> \- The fact that this story is so dark only means that I love Gyro that much, because I love making my favorite characters suffer.


End file.
